Why bring out the dead?
by Midnight.Rose.Delena
Summary: This is a story about how bad timing can lead to confusion and missunderstandings and how compulsion makes everything worse. Post 3x13. Rated M for language, violence and adult themes...
1. Chapter 1

**Why bring out the dead? **

**Summary: What happens when Damon wakes up to find that he's naked and in bed with one hot vampire… Do we know her? Probably… BUT let's see what Elena has to say about this * this happens after they bring back Elijah. Right after ep. 12 **

**Starts off easy 'cause I want to know your opinion if to continue or if it isn't good.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or any of the characters.**

**Note: Hey guys:* I'm Rose and I've got to tell you that this is my first time writing fanfic… so please be gentle… I'll do my best and hopefully you'll like it and please review so I'll know how to improve my writing Enjoy:***

Damon's POV:

_Hmmm… something's really off. How the hell did I fall asleep?… I don't even remember coming home. Hell! this sunlight is killing me right now! Looks like I just have to get up and go find my baby bro to figure out what we're gonna do with Elijah and I have to figure out how to keep that damn coffin hidden and safe. You know me: busy bee…' ughhh! I can't believe I even thought that phrase'…_

_I see someone can't fight the urge to see lil' old me. I hear Elena's car outside and I know she's coming up so I open my eyes. _

Damn it this headache! I look around and I see I'm definitely in my room… But looks like somebody's had a good night… I stare at the blonde next to me and I'm really shocked (Yes. Me, Damon Salvatore- shocked I can't believe it either) to see 'Barbie Original' naked AND in MY bed. Now that's gonna be a problem considering the fact that she was dead the last time I saw her and right now the girl I love is coming here to see me.

"FUCK!" I see that Sleeping Barbie has awoken and I can hear Elena's getting out of the car. _How the hell am I getting out of this? _ I look over at Rebekah and she actually dares to SMIRK at me. I let out a groan.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed? You were dead!" I was now putting on my jeans and looking over at her to see that she was just making herself comfortable in my bed…NAKED!

"Now now… You don't have to be rude! You know you're dead too, right? Don't make a scene Damon. We both know that you enjoyed it! Oh wait… You're lovely girlfriend is coming up, right? Good…she can join us!" _What's with Originals and their annoying little accent? _ Barbie Bitch was now smiling and I hated that little evil smirk of hers so I ran over to her and grabbed her neck forgetting that she is an Original and a heck of a lot stronger than me. _Damn it! _I was now pinned against the wall and struggling to break her grip on my neck.

Before I knew it I hear Elena's voice across the door and Rebekah lets me go. If there's any God left out there for me right now I'm praying that I get out of this situation soon. I see the door opening and if I had a heart then it would have stopped beating right about NOW.

Elena's POV:

It was quiet in the Boarding House. A little too quiet… Damon should've been awake by now. It was 11 for crying out loud! He always wakes up before me and even pays me a visit in the morning. But not today… I haven't seen him since before the trip to visit Bonnie's mom. So where was he? Now HE is the one avoiding me? Not likely after he told Bonnie about the kiss…Oh! that kiss. Why can't I stop thinking about that? I told him the other night that he can't kiss me again and here I was thinking about it! Something really has to be wrong with me! It was just a kiss… _Come on! You know it wasn't just any kiss. You felt the love in that ONE little kiss. Ughhh! I have to stop thinking about it!_

Now I have to go upstairs and see what's Damon up to. So I head to his room and I hear a loud bang...like someone was thrown into a wall and I hurry to see what's that all about.

When I open the door there's silence. I can see Damon's bed is slept in…_I just don't wanna know who slept in it_. But as I walk into his bedroom I see Rebekah wrapped in Damon's black silk sheet standing there and looking at me. I turn my head to the left and I see HIM. Damon was standing there only in a pair of jeans that hung low on his hips, his raven black hair dishevelled and his crystal blue eyes boring into mine…he was staring at me with an expression I couldn't read… it was guilt and something else… confusion maybe?. I didn't know what to do… what to say I just stood there for a second, processing.

Then again I was confused also so I asked the only question I could at that moment: "Weren't you dead the last time I checked?" I knew I was harsh on her and that I was the one who stabbed her but it was the only question that came into mind. She stared at me in disbelief. "Little Elena… I sleep with your dear Damon and you just want to remind me that you KILLED me? Not the best decision you made today."

I didn't know what to say I wanted to shout at them… to grab that dagger and plunge it through her heart… But I was in shock. I wanted to slap Damon's confused look off his face and yet I couldn't move or even open my mouth. I was looking at them both… still not sure as to what to do and then… he had the guts to speak! "Elena… this is not what it looks like. I…I don't even know how I got here…I remember going to The Grill after Stefan came home but then… nothing!" the look on his face said he was honest… but how could I believe him when they were both in front of me…Rebekah was naked! I decided to interrupt him before I start believing his lies and tell him what I thought about all of this. "Just shut up Damon! I don't want to know how you ended up here with her. I thought you've changed but it looks like I was wrong…you're still a dick! How could you do this? With her?" I was now shaking and my voice was getting hoarse. I was barely able to speak and I just wanted to get out of that room but I had to finish my little speech. "Guess Katherine's not the only bitch in town to screw you both! And you know what? I'm done! Done thinking about what happened the other night. I gave you what you wanted and now you're back to your old self. I'm out of here and don't you dare follow me!" I was on the verge of crying but I wouldn't give them the satisfaction so I ran off the door and slammed it behind me. I didn't know what to do next…but one thing I knew: I had to get out of this house.

**So what do you think? I know it is nothing compared to the things that I've read from some of you. But I just thought I'd give it a try Please let me know what you thought about this and should I continue it? If you have any ideas how to make this more interesting (smut or whatnot) I would love to hear them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU ! for every review and alert and fav And I really have to thank Elena Rain for helping me with this proof reading and beta stuff. I have to say I'm really happy you liked it and I promised I'll update soon so here it goes.**

**Chapter 2: **

**Damon's POV:**

I was standing there looking at Elena…God she looks beautiful but right now is not the time to have these thoughts. I was listening to her words and each of them was like a stake through the heart. I saw the look in her brown eyes, the hurt and the disappointment they held and I couldn't even think of a way to explain this to her. Hell I didn't even know what this was so I just stood there waiting.

"_I'm done! Done thinking about what happened the other night. I gave you what you wanted and now you're back to your old self._" When those words came out of her mouth I felt like I was going to die on the spot. How could she think that? God I'll KILL Rebekah! I had to find out what the heck happened! So I just watched Elena walk away then turned to face 'the one that'll have a dagger through her heart by tomorrow'.

"Wow… looks like somebody's been busy! Awww… you finally made your move and looks like now you're back to being a dick… she's quite funny you know. Well…besides the fact that she did kill me but hey… payback's a BITCH!" she was now walking through my bedroom towards me and I felt the urge to stake her but I knew it wouldn't help much. I had to find out what had happened before I stake her.

As her words sank in I felt rage course through my veins.

"You did this to get revenge on Elena for stabbing you?" I was yelling at her and she was smiling in my face AGAIN!

"Maybe I did…maybe I didn't. Looks like you'll never know." She was now an inch away from me and I had to react…I'm not that much in control of my impulses you know… I pinned her against the wall and demanded to know what the hell she did to me last night.

"You vervained me? Just so you could get into my bed? And this is your revenge on Elena?"

I was furious and I could see that she was about to confess. Finally.

"Ok…I admit that this isn't my best plan but it worked, right? I would love to have a little girl talk… tell her all about our little adventure. Do you think she'll mind?" She threw me across the room

"I think she'll loooove it…"

I didn't waste any time, while she was talking I jumped back to my feet and I was focused on finding a stake to attack her with when she caught me by surprise and staked me. She was fast and I was weak thanks to the vervain she used to keep me 'in bed' throughout the entire night so I fell to my knees and grabbed a hold of the stake. I couldn't bare the pain so I tried to take it out but she was in front of me plunging it deeper into my chest. I could feel it near my heart and then her phone rang. God I've never been more grateful for modern technology. I watched her take the stake out of my body and I fell to the floor. She walked over by the bed and answered. I was curious who could be calling her so I listened closely and didn't move.

"Willing to give me the time of day again, huh? Never thought I'd say this but I'm busy right now. What do you need?"

I couldn't figure out who that could be so I listened for the voice she was talking with. What I heard was shocking… "Well that's no way to treat the one that undaggered you, don't you think?"

_STEFAN… that was a surprise (not a good one but still) baby bro was making this brother relationship very difficult… _What would he undaggerBarbie Original for? And did HE know about this plan of hers on getting revenge on Elena?

"I have to say I was surprised when you undaggered me but I'm thankful for it it's just that right now is not the best of time to talk. Your ass of a brother is lying on the floor." _Really couldn't she come up with a better nickname?_

"I can still hear you, you know?" I coughed a little and stood up.

The wound was now almost gone but I knew I had to drink at least a bag of 0 negative before I indulge in another fight. She looked at me and rolled her eyes and I hear Stefan on the phone." Well then I say you get out of there and come meet me at the old witches' house." And he hung up.

"Look I don't know what my little bro told you but he's kind of a villain now. Now could you just do me a favour and when I see you again make sure you have that beautiful dagger in your heart? It really suites your outfit…" it was back to the snarky commentaries…I had to keep some of my dignity.

"You know what? I'm done for now but I'll stick around to see how you deal with Elena. And maybe indulge in a little Doppelganger blood."

I watch as she speeds out of the room and I can't stand to think about what she's suggesting. I am still pissed at the shitty way the day has started but now I gotta see what I can do to make it better… I decide to start with a blood bag.

**Elena's POV:**

I was shaking and struggling to reach my car. I stumbled across the doorstep but kept going because I knew that I couldn't look back, I couldn't face Damon again this soon and after the scene I just witnessed and after what I said... God what's happening to me? I don't know why I reacted like this...I mean I've seen him with his dates before and I knew that this wasn't about the fact that it was Rebekah. It was something more but I don't dare admit it. I just want to go home but I know that he'll come looking for me soon and if I go home I'll be alone with him and he'll try to explain and I just can't do that right now...I just can't!

I didn't even realize that I made my decision until I found myself in front of Bonnie's house. I hope she's home because I haven't spoken to her since yesterday and she was with her mom so I hope she got back home.

I got out of the car and grabbed my bag... I couldn't tell her about what I just saw so I had to act at least a bit normal. I knocked at the door and Bonnie answered fast, she was smiling that's good...maybe she and her mom talked and they figured out something new about that forth coffin.

"Hi..."

Great job Elena she'll read you in a second if you don't put a sentence into that greeting. "When did you get home? Why didn't you call me?" I tried to smile and look like I fooled her for now.

"Hey Elena! We got here late last night so I didn't want to wake you... Come in...You've got to tell me what happened. I mean Damon didn't say if he managed to take out the coffins and Stefan is not answering his phone."

I sigh but I can't stay here... So I ask Bonnie to go to the Grill. "I have to see Alaric and we can meet Caroline there...you know she's struggling with the hole sire bond Tyler has going on." She didn't argue with me so I texted Care and told her to meet us at the Grill.

The ride was silent. I told Bonnie that I will fill them in on the story once we were all at the table. When we arrived we saw Caroline was already there with Ric so we went over.

"Hi guys. Good you're all here so I'm gonna go straight to the point... I think you all want to find out about the coffins." They nodded and looked at me so I continued. "Stefan told me that Damon only managed to hide one coffin…the locked one. And...well that's pretty much all I know." I let out a sigh and look over at the others.

Their expressions confused me because they were looking at me like I was about to break into sobs. I took a sip of my coffee and swallowed hard and then finally Caroline spoke "Stefan told you? What's up with Damon? I haven't seen him in a while but yet again I was in the hospital with my dad all night..." she looked over at Alaric and I was sure he was thinking about the last time he saw Damon too... Probably he saw him with Rebekah. SHIT…I have to tell them about her. Ughh! This is gonna be fun...

But before I had a chance to speak, Ric beat me to it. "I have to say…I haven't seen Damon yesterday either and he usually comes here to drink the night away and 'bond' over a glass of whiskey..." I was surprised to hear that. I guess that Damon and Barbie have been busy all day yesterday. But still… why undagger her? It didn't make any sense so I decided that I would tell them now to expect seeing that bitch around.

"I have to tell you something else…" Now I have their full attention _Great! _"Our favourite Original bitch is back in town… and by the looks of it bad boy Damon Salvatore enjoyed her company last night." There I said it. Now let's figure out what is she up to, who's side is she taking. Everybody looked shocked. Caroline's jaw dropped and Ric almost chocked on his coffee. Great reaction… the first to speak was Bonnie.

"What do you mean? Who the hell would undagger her?"

I was thinking about the same thing but I didn't have time to speak 'cause Alaric beat me to it again… "It certainly wasn't Damon! He was pissed at you, Elena for wanting to do that. And what do you mean he 'enjoyed her company last night'?"

God…couldn't he make this more awkward? "I found her naked this morning in his bed."

Now Caroline let out a gasp to prove how shocked she really was. I looked at her and she stared at me and then spoke. "And you really believed that Evil Barbie that she slept with Damon? Tell me you're not that stupid Elena!" I was confused… what did she mean?

"I'm not stupid! That's what I saw Caroline! He even had the guts to tell me that he 'didn't know how he got there'."

"Maybe he didn't" I hear Bonnie's voice and I can't believe what she's saying. How could he not know?

"Bonnie, I know what you're thinking but she didn't compel him. He's drinking vervain remember?" I thought about that myself so I had it all figured out but I could see Alaric wasn't so sure about that. "

What if she didn't have to compel him?" Then I heard a very familiar voice behind me. "Compel who?"…

**Now who could that be? Let's see if you guess who does the voice belong to. I decided to go a little further with the plot and not make it a short one shot. But if you guys like it, review and tell me if you would like for me to write about the ball that will be in "Dangerous Liaisons" or if you have any requests 'cause I kind of know where I want to take this, but I'd like to hear your ideas too. And I'll be posting a very hot one shot pretty soon so stay tuned J **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3... I' sorry to keep you waiting but I don't have anything written in advance so I try my best not to dissapoint. **

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Elena's POV:<strong>

I turn around and face the one Original that I knew was definitely NOT supposed to be here. I couldn't believe he was really here.

"Elijah?" I was quite shocked and I guess my face gave me away.

"Hello Elena! I believe your new protector hasn't told you that he undaggered me. Am I right?" I was trying to figure out what was he talking about. Damon was the one who pulled the dagger out of him? But why? And more importantly… when? Did Damon undagger ALL of the Originals? What was he thinking? First Rebekah and now Elijah… Something was really off.

"No, Damon hasn't told me anything about this. And why are you here? Shouldn't you be off with Klaus and Rebekah to plan how to get the coffin back?" I wasn't quite in the mood to have a serious conversation with Elijah but I really didn't get why he was here. I saw Elijah's expression of confusion and I didn't understand what was going on.

"What are you talking about, Elena? I haven't seen my sister… Klaus told me she is in one of the coffins."

And now I'm even more confused. _What the hell was going on?_

"Rebakah is definitely NOT in a coffin. I saw her this morning. But I don't understand… didn't Damon undagger you both?" I really needed some answers and I needed them NOW!

"No! Damon only undaggered me and he told me to meet him today to make a deal. And now I can't even find him and I come here to look for him and you're telling me Rebekah is not in the coffin. Where did you see her?" _God I knew this question was gonna come… _But if Damon didn't undagger Rebekah then who did? I took a deep breath and decided to tell Elijah only part of the truth. I didn't want him to kill Damon for sleeping with his sister.

"She was at the Boarding House when I saw her. Wait…and you say you're looking for Damon? Isn't he there?" I was getting angry and I just didn't know what else to say. I was beginning to worry about Damon.

"Yes, Elena. I'm looking for Damon. I already told you that I couldn't find him so I came here. And now I'm leaving. Nice to see you are still alive and well." And with that he was gone.

I was stunned. We all were. For a moment I forgot that Alaric, Bonnie and Caroline were still here. I looked over at them and they were as confused as me. Caroline was the one to break the silence.

"Elena… you have to call Damon! Like now!" She was right and I knew it. Bonnie handed over my phone and I just stared at the black screen.

"And what do I say? What if he's still with her? What if he doesn't answer? I'll bet he's busy." I could hear the desperation in my voice and I tried to mask it with a little sarcasm, but my friends knew better.

"And what if he's hurt? What if Rebekah was just using him to get her revenge on you? Have you even thought about that option, Elena? Have you even considered that maybe Damon didn't sleep with her and that she planned all of this to hurt you?" I was taken aback by how all that Bonnie said made so much sense. I can't believe I didn't even think about that. I just assumed the worst and now I really had a bad feeling that Damon was in trouble.

"Oh my God! I really messed up haven't I?" It was more of a rhetorical question but I heard Care mutter a 'well duh!' under her breath but didn't pay attention to it. I dialled Damon's number and it rang 3 times and then it went to voice mail. I didn't want to leave a message so I just tried dialling again. Nothing. I was getting frustrated and a little worried so I glanced over at Ric and all I wanted was to find Damon. He nodded so I stood up and Caroline and Bonnie stood too.

"We're not letting you go after him alone! So you and Bonnie go over at the Boarding House whilst I'll look for him around here. Oh and call Stefan. Maybe he knows something. He's his brother after all." I nodded, grabbed my purse and told Alaric to call me if he hears anything.

I dialled Stefan's number and he picked up after the second ring. I was relieved that finally I can have some answers even though he was a dick now.

"Hello Elena! Bored already with my big bro?" _Ughh… really? Did he have to be such a d-bag?_

"No, Stefan. Actually I was calling to ask if you've seen him today." I didn't want to give any details about Elijah and Rebekah just in case he didn't know about them.

"No, Elena. I'm not his babysitter, you know? I don't follow him around all day. I'm sure he's just found another play toy and he's off to lunch." Could he be anymore obnoxious? I didn't quite know what to tell him so I hung up.

"Elena…it's ok! Damon is probably just avoiding people so that he can figure out what happened with Rebekah. Don't worry about him. You know he's perfectly capable of taking care of himself." I knew Bonnie was right and I was just feeling guilty about not trusting him.

We pulled up in the driveway in front of the Boarding House and I got out of the car, slamming the door behind me. I walked up to the front door and I rushed inside calling out Damon's name, hoping he'll just jump in front of her and be his usual snarky self, with that little smirk on his face. I wanted to look into his blue eyes.

_No, Elena, don't go there! You know you can't be thinking about this! Especially not now._

I called his name a couple of times. I walked through the Boarding House and up to his room, but still nothing. I could see the bed was now made and I love the dark navy, silk sheets. This meant that Damon did leave here peacefully. At least I knew he wasn't dead.

"He left on his own. I don't think he's hurt or anything. Maybe you were right and Damon is just avoiding us." I was starting tocalm down.

**_Meanwhile..._**

**Damon's POV:**

I couldn't stop thinking about what happened this morning. I found Barbie Klaus in my bed, Elena found us together, Rebekah squired me _again_ and I found out that my dick baby bro was the one who pulled the dagger out of that bitch. I was lost in thought when my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID and it said KLAUS. _What the hell does he want? Didn't these Originals have anything better to do than piss me off?_

"Klaus." I greeted him and waited to see what did he want from me at this hour in the morning.

"Not too chipper, now, are we? I have to talk to you. Come by my new house, Damon. I have a surprise for you. Maybe we struck a deal." I didn't really have a choice and, besides… I was to one with leverage now.

"I'm on my way." I didn't really want to talk to him on the phone. I wondered if he was pissed at me for undaggering Elijah and if he even knew about Rebekah or if that was my bro's little secret. _Well this is about to get interesting._

I grabbed my leather jacket and my car keys and headed out. I need to get this over with and go talk to Elena. Explain that I got my ass vervained and that it really was all Barbie's doing.

**Stefan's POV:**

I met with Rebekah and I told her everything that happened since the Homecoming. She was listening carefully to what I said and she had an expression I couldn't read on her face and I saw a single tear roll down her cheek at the thought of loosing her dad. She didn't like to show weakness but I knew she was hurt.

"Why did you undagger me, Stefan? You knew I'd want revenge on your pretty, little human and still, you risked her life and pulled that dagger out of me." I didn't expect that to be her first question but I could see that she somehow didn't want to be here. I looked at her confused and I couldn't figure out what to say so she spoke again.

"Stefan, I don't get it. After Nic killed our dad, the only weapon that can kill an Original was lost, so you stole his coffins and now she has them back except for one that is locked. I have no idea what's in that coffin if that's what you want to know." I was just staring at her, she had this hurt in her eyes that I never seen before.

"Listen, Rebekah, I didn't pull the dagger out of you just to find out what's in that coffin, but it would have been quite nice to know. However, I didn't think you deserved to stay locked in that coffin. And you are probably still on our side, right?" I didn't really have to explain to her why I got her out.

"Probably… But I will not confront Klaus today. I just need a break, some girl time." I smiled at her words even though I knew that she was damn serious.

"I'm NOT going shopping with you again!" And she smiled at that. Good, I don't have any reason to be rude to her right now… I needed her help, after all. We were silent for a few moments and then my phone rang. I took it out of my pocket and saw it was Klaus. I looked over at Rebekah and answered.

"Hello, Klaus." I wasn't sure if he was calling to ask me about Rebekah or the coffins so I didn't say anything else.

"Stefan! I need to have a little talk with you. Come by my house now. I want to struck a deal with you." And he hung up. I was a little confused, but it seems like Klaus didn't know about Rebekah so at least I was still one step ahead of him.

"He doesn't know, does he?" I shook my head and she nodded.

"I'm going over there so you stay here or at least try not to get noticed until I come back. We don't know what does he want and I don't want him to know about you yet. So wait here!" I looked over at her and she nodded again. She was really stubborn, but I could tell she understood that we needed to take it one step at a time.

So I got into my car and started driving towards the hybrid's house.

I arrived there at the same time as my brother's Camaro pulled into the driveway. I thought that Klaus wanted to strike a deal with me, but seems like he has a bigger plan in mind. And then I remembered my brother undaggered Elijah. Maybe this wasn't the best idea. I don't think that two Originals are a good company, especially when they want you killed. The only thing missing now was Elena. I thought about it for a second, but I couldn't hear any heartbeats so I calmed down. _This is going to be really interesting…_

**Damon's POV:**

_You've got to be kidding me!_ Stefan's here and I bet Klaus and Elijah are inside. I wondered _again_ if Rebekah was joining her brothers, but right now I had my own brother to worry about so I shut out my thoughts.

"Hello brother!" I looked over at Stefan and he just nodded.

We entered the house and saw that both Klaus and Elijah were standing in the living room, expecting us. Klaus was sitting on the couch and Elijah was standing near the door.

"Hello Stefan, Damon…come in!" he stood up and gestured for us to enter the room.

"You know Elijah, right? Oh yes… Damon. I think you definitely do." I knew that Klaus would know that I was the one who undaggered Elijah so I wasn't taken aback by his commentaries.

"Nice to see you again, Elijah!" I wasn't expecting a hug or anything. He just nodded in my direction.

"Now… let's talk about why are we all here. I want my coffin back and you… want revenge, right Stefan?" I looked over at my brother and he didn't speak. Klaus didn't like that and I saw him flash over to where Stefan was and pulled him towards the fireplace. I was about to go after him when Elijah stopped me. I looked over my shoulder but I didn't say anything as I heard Stefan growl. Klaus made him kneel in front of the fireplace and held his hand into the fire.

"I say we switch it up a little bit. Now that Damon has my coffin, I can use Stefan to get that back. What do you say, Damon? Tell me where the coffin is or Stefan will get barbequed." I could hear the seriousness in his voice and I didn't need to hear anymore of Stefan's growls but I couldn't tell him where the coffin was, at least not until Witchy opened it.

"I thought we were here to make a deal, Klaus. I say you let Stefan go and we can talk like normal people." He looked at me and smirked –_come on… how am I supposed to take him seriously when he- big bad hybrid- had dimples AND an accent?_

"Stefan doesn't know where the coffin is, so let him go. I'm not telling you where the coffin is whilst you try to kill my brother." I was being serious and I saw Klaus letting Stefan go.

"Ok then. How about this: I let Stefan go and I torture you until I get my answer." I was looking at him, startled. I couldn't believe that I was even considering giving him an answer. Stefan got up and then Klaus went over to him and injected him with vervain. I gulped and looked at him. Elijah was now looking at Klaus, wanting to know his next move. And then I felt a stake driven into my back. I fell to the floor and then Klaus strode over to me and injected some vervain into my neck. Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>I woke up and I felt chains wrapped around my wrists and ankles. <em>Great... now Klaus<em> _went all medieval on my ass and was about to torture me until I told him where the coffin is. _

"You're awake so soon? Guess that vervain was not enough. Well… tell me, Damon where is my coffin?" He had a stake in his hand and I knew this was going to hurt and I was still weak, but I was glad that it was me instead of Elena. I knew he needed her alive, but he also knew that I loved her. I will suck it up for her. I hope that Bonnie and her mom will open that damn coffin and spare me from more torture, but for now I was on my own. Nobody would be stupid enough to come over here looking for me.

"I'm not stupid, Klaus! I'm not telling you anything!" I saw his eyes darken and he gripped the stake and plunged it into my stomach. I growled in pain and I saw him turn around, leaving the stake inside my stomach. Blood was dripping from the wound and I barely managed to keep from shouting in pain. I saw Klaus near a table, picking some kind of a whip. I swallowed hard and I could see the evil gleam in his eyes as he made his way back.

"So, I assume you still don't want to talk?" I shook my head-_Hell NO!_ and I felt a sting of pain ripping through my chest as he whipped me with vervain filled rope. I let out another growl, then he kept doing that till I could see my shirt was ripped into shreds and barely hanging on my bloodied upper body.

Klaus went back to that table and came back with a couple of vervain darts. I knew he liked playing darts, but come on… I saw him smirk at me again and this time he didn't ask if I'd tell him where the coffin is. He just shot a dart at me from a distance. It landed right above my heart and I could see the vervain entering my body. I felt another one on the side of my neck and then I felt so weak, I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore. I saw him coming closer and then I blacked out AGAIN.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Please review...it only takes a minute and I really want to know if you like it or not. I hope you're not mad because I'm torturing Damon a bit, but it'll work out. I need a little plot:) If you have any kind of suggestion PM me or review. I really do want to hear what you have to say.<strong>

**Do you want Elijah/Rebekah or Elena to help Damon? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I know it is a little late, but I made it longer xD Thanks to all that left a review and I really hope you'll like this chapter, too. Thank you Elena Rain for looking over it! So... Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Elena's POV: (back at the Boarding House)**

I pulled out my phone and when I saw the caller ID I thought my heart was going to beat right out of my chest.

"Damon? Where are you?" I was getting mad at him and wanted nothing more than to shout at him when a voice interrupted my outburst.

"Elena! It's Elijah. Klaus has Damon. I don't have mush time, but know this: he won't let him go until he tells him where the coffin is, so I suggest that you hurry up and open it if you want to see Damon again." And he hung up. I was absolutely shocked. Only the thought of Damon made my heart ache. I couldn't think straight, but I knew Bonnie had to hurry up and open that damn coffin.

"Bonnie… we have to go! Elijah called. He told me that Klaus has Damon. We have to open that coffin now!" I was shouting at her and pulling her towards the door. She was stunned.

"Okay. I'll go back there and keep looking for a spell, but you have to call Stefan." I knew that. I had my phone in my hand already calling his number. He didn't pick up and I was furious. I knew I had to do something and fast… I called Caroline.

"Caroline… come pick me up at the Boarding House, now!" I didn't waste any time with explanations and I looked over at Bonnie who was now climbing into her car and I nodded. She smiled reassuringly at me.

"It will be okay, Elena! We'll find a way to get Damon back." I just nodded again, not sure that my voice wouldn't break. Bonnie wasn't Damon's biggest fan, but I could see that she meant it, and I knew she'll do her best to try and help.

I watched Bonnie leave as I stood in the driveway, waiting for Caroline. The thought of what Klaus could be doing to Damon overwhelmed me. I knew someday it will come to this. That Klaus will lose his patience and come after one of my friends. But now that it really happened I felt useless and stupid. This day was one of the worst days of my life. I had to go save Damon… but where the hell was Stefan? I had to call him again, maybe he could help… I mean he is his brother. So I dialled Stefan's number again. This time he picked up.

"Stefan…where are you? Klaus has Damon… you need to come here and we can talk about what to do…" I stopped talking so that he could say something.

"I know. I was there. And no, Elena, you can't do anything… we can't go there. Klaus almost barbequed me today, so I assume he's in a bad mood. Damon can take care of himself. All we can do is find a spell to open the coffin then we'll figure out from there. If you go there you're gonna make things worse for Damon." I was listening to him and the more he talked the angrier I got. How could he have left Damon there and why the hell didn't he at least tell us that Klaus had Damon. I thought about what he said for a minute… he was right about making things worse if he went there… but Klaus wouldn't kill me! That idea alone made my decision clear.

"You can't go, but I can… Klaus needs me so he won't kill me, therefore I can go and help Damon." It all made sense in my mind and I knew that Stefan would think I'm crazy, but I couldn't care less… He left his brother to suffer alone for a stupid coffin! I'm not making that mistake.

"No, Elena… you have to understand that Klaus doesn't have to kill you to make you suffer. You can't go there!" I knew he was right, but I just had to do something. And then I saw Caroline's car pull up and I rushed over to her.

"Look, Stefan… please help Bonnie with the coffin. I'll be with Caroline. We'll go talk to Klaus… tell him we have a deal. I'll be fine, Elijah will be there… you just work on opening the coffin and we'll figure out the rest afterwards." I climbed into the car and Caroline took off. I ended the call before Stefan could say anything else and turned towards Caroline.

"You know… he's right about one thing Elena… Damon can take care of himself. You don't have to go there. But I know you will go anyway so I'm coming with you!" I looked over at Caroline and smiled. She is one of my best friends and I knew she'd never let me go by myself so I just nodded.

"Ok, Care, but you have to promise that you won't do anything stupid. You'll wait outside, okay? I don't want anything bad to happen to you!" She turned her face towards me and I could see in her blue eyes that she was hiding something.

"Elena… I have to tell you something. You know that Tyler showed up at my funeral, right?"

"Yes, Caroline, what happened? Did you guys get back together? Or did you have another fight?" I was confused. I couldn't read her expression, and if they were back together Caroline would be jumping up and down, so I guess this time… there were bad news.

"Tyler bit me!" I knew my mouth fell open and my eyes definitely were wider than usual. That really was something I didn't expect. She looked fine. I couldn't see the bite anywhere.

"Um… Caroline? I…we can get Klaus' blood and heal you…" I didn't finish my sentence before she started laughing.

"Well… that might not be a problem. I…I mean this is the funny part… Klaus came over that night and he gave me his blood." I was really shocked. I couldn't imagine Klaus giving his blood willingly to save Caroline.

"And…um… promise me you won't tell this to Bonnie or the others, but Klaus left me a present too. A diamond bracelet actually…" I was looking at her in disbelief… what does that mean? If Klaus gave her blood, does that mean she was now sired too?

"Care…don't get mad, but are you sired to him too, now?" Caroline turned to look at me.

"What? No! I mean… could that even be possible?" she sounded terrified at the thought and I just shrugged. I didn't know if that was possible.

"I don't think so, Care. Don't worry…we'll figure this out, but right now we just have to focus on getting Damon back, ok?" She nodded and I felt bad for not being able to help my friend, but I couldn't think about anything other than Damon.

**Damon's POV:**

I opened my eyes slowly. I still felt some pain especially in my arms and legs from the vervain on the chains. I looked down at my body and I saw that my shirt was now in shreds on the floor, the wounds on my chest were still not healed, my own blood covering my skin. I leaned my head on the cold wall behind me and that's when I saw Klaus still standing by that table. He didn't even turn as he spoke to me.

"Damon… can't sleep, can't you? The vervain is wearing off pretty fast. That's good. I won't get bored after all…" He was looking over the things that were on the table. I couldn't see clearly what they were so I just stood there – what else could I do?

My thoughts drifted to Elena… this morning she sounded so pissed and the things she said… they hurt more than any of Klaus' torture. I knew I shouldn't think about that now, it only made things worse.

Klaus made his way back to me and I saw he had a knife in his hand… _Great! Now Klaus will get all romantic and carve his name on my chest…_ In the next moment he was standing in front of me, pointing the knife at my face. I could feel the knife cutting slowly into my flesh. He drew a line with it from my cheek down to my neck and I felt him press the tip of the knife into my skin even harder. I winced as a sharp pain shot through my body. Blood was now running down my neck and he was enjoying every freaking minute of it. I knew the wound wasn't going to heal because I was too weak.

I looked at Klaus as he drew another line across my face. The pain was unbearable and I groaned, but I had to stay as strong as I could. I could see the smile on that bastard's face and I knew that he was enjoying this very much. He stepped away and made his way over to a chair, sitting in front of me. That's when I saw Elijah for the first time since I woke up. He entered the room with a glass of bourbon in his hand. He looked briefly at me and then he went over to Klaus.

"Ah, brother! Come to watch the show? Or would you care to join my little game?" Klaus was now smirking at me and I looked over at Elijah to see if he was going to take part in this.

"Neither. I just came by to see if he was still alive." Elijah's tone was distant as he moved a few steps back, but didn't leave. I could tell that he was still pissed at his brother, but surely they had made a deal to get the coffin back and _then_ fight with each other.

"Do you think Elena knows you're here, Damon? Maybe I should call and invite her to the party." I growled at him and I could see Elijah had a weird look on his face. _Oh no! He didn't do that, right?_ I shot him a look and I saw him silently nod and I knew he had called Elena. Klaus stood up and went over to pick up a glove. He then grabbed some vervain from the table and came in front of me again. When the vervain touched my skin it burned like hell… I let out a groan and I was struggling to keep from screaming out, but the pain was excruciating and I couldn't help the sounds that escaped my mouth.

"So I have a question for you, Damon… How is it to be in love with the one woman you could never have? Does it hurt to see her fighting for him? What do you feel when all she talks about is saving your brother? How does it feel to know it will always be Stefan?" His words were cutting deep into my undead heart and they hurt far more than any torture. I couldn't respond to that, the only thing I could do was accept the truth…

"Oh, Damon… I'm really sorry for you, mate! You really tried to be a better person for her, protect and love her, but that's not enough for her. Even as the ripper, Stefan has her love. You only have her pitty." He punched me in the face and then he punched me again, this time in the guts and I started coughing blood. I didn't care about that… his words were more painful and even though I wanted to ignore them, I couldn't. Not right now. Then all changed. I saw Elijah step forward and I could tell something was happening. Klaus stepped back and I could see an evil smirk play at his lips.

"Looks like you have a visitor… Please, come in, Elena!" He shouted over his shoulder and I could see Elijah turn towards the door. And there she was. The moment she stepped in I saw her warm brown gaze linger on my bloody, messed up body. I could see her eyes following the trail of slashes that laced my chest and then her eyes finally met mine. I had to stay strong for her, she couldn't see how weak I really was or she'd do something stupid!

"Damon! Oh my God! What the hell have you done to him?" She was shouting at Klaus and stepped closer to me, but Elijah grabbed her hand and stopped her. She tried to escape his grip, but to no use. I was grateful for that. If she came closer to me, the blood lust would have taken over. I was too weak to fight against my need for blood-_her blood_.

"Join the party, Elena. We were just talking about you. Right, Damon? Let's show Elena how much fun we are having, but, first… Caroline, love, would you just come inside? We don't bite… hard." He smiled at his little joke and I could see Blondie walking in and her shocked face when she saw my body full of whiplashes and blood.

**Author's POV:**

Caroline entered the room and looked around at all of them before settling her eyes on Damon's bloody body chained to the wall. She actually let out a gasp and then she looked at Klaus' smug expression. She was disgusted by what he had done. She remembered the night when she was tortured by those wolves and it was just too much for her so she looked away.

Elijah let go of Elena's hand and she ran over to Caroline while Klaus was stepping closer to Damon. He looked back at the girls and spoke:

"So Damon… would you tell me where the coffin is, yes or no?" He was now in front of Damon and Elena was about to run to them when Care grabbed her hand. Damon looked over at where Elena was, but never meeting her gaze. He took a deep, unnecessary breath and answered.

"No." Klaus' expression changed and his eyes darkened, his fangs elongated and then he hissed. Elena jumped a little at the sight of him and darted towards them.

"Let him go, Klaus!" she ran over to him and grabbed his arm, his vampire features disappearing and his smirk widened. Damon was surprised by Elena's actions, but he didn't want her here. He didn't want her to see him like this, or Klaus to use her to get information out of him. And before Klaus could speak, Damon's voice caught their attention.

"Elena… get out of here!" He was trying so hard to hide his pain and sound strong so she would just go. Elena looked up at him, their bodies only 2 feet away and the sight of him up close made her heart ache. He had slashes everywhere… his beautiful face was covered in blood, with slashes on each side, his lips bloody and partly open. She shuddered and closed the gap between them. Klaus just stood there watching them closely and so were Caroline and Elijah.

"Damon…" Her voice was just a whisper as she reached her hand to caress his cheek. He couldn't move…he didn't know what to do. He just stared into her eyes. When her fingertips touched his face he tried not to wince at the pain, but enjoy the feel of her skin against his. Elena's eyes found his and she could see all the pain he was experiencing. She lowered her eyes for a moment to look at his naked torso, a tear rolling down her cheek. How could she have let this happen? Damon's voice startled her. It was just a whisper, a shadow of his deep, velvety voice.

"Elena… you have to go." His words echoed through her head, but she couldn't believe that he was actually asking her to go… All she wanted was to get _him_ out of here. She was about to say that to him when Klaus spoke:

"How touching… You know, you could tell me where the coffin is and continue this (he gestured between Damon and Elena) at home or I could try a different approach." He smiled at them and Damon clenched his teeth, knowing that Klaus was far from done with him. Elena looked over at Caroline and she texted Bonnie to hurry up and open that coffin.

"I don't want to interrupt you from your moment, but I'm running out of patience…" Klaus' voice was getting menacing as he walked over to Damon. He raised his hand and without hesitation he plunged it into Damon's chest, grabbing his heart and making him growl in pain. Elena screamed as he saw Damon's face contorted with pain. She panicked and started yelling at Klaus.

"KLAUS! Don't kill him! Just let him go!" He turned to face her, but never moved his hand out of his chest. Damon swallowed hard and looked into Elena's eyes. They were full of terror. He clenched his teeth together, trying not to scream. Klaus looked over at Elena when he said:

"Tell me where my coffin is… and I'll leave Damon's heart where it is." He squeezed a little and Damon closed his eyes, wincing in pain. Elena yelped at the sight of Damon's face.

"She doesn't know! Nobody knows but me! And if you want your coffin back, you'll pull your hand out of my chest!" Damon's voice was laced with hate and his eyes were still closed.

"Let's say I believe you… you know how I can get that out of you, right?" He pulled his hand out and looked at Elena, who was now caressing Damon's cheek.

"It's okay, you're okay…" she whispered into his ear, her now bloody hands soothing his pain. Klaus went over to where Elijah was standing and he turned back towards the pair. Caroline was frozen in shock and she was looking at Damon and Elena, too, when she got a text from Bonnie saying that they found the spell to open the coffin and that they only needed a little more time. She raised her gaze and looked over at Klaus who was now sipping at a glass of bourbon. She didn't know how to tell Elena that they almost got the coffin open so she ran to where they stood, looking into Elena's eyes, she tried to make her understand that they didn't have to wait for long. Caroline touched Damon's chest, but winced in pain at the feel of vervain on her skin. Damon smirked at her… _yes, he smirked even in his condition he had an ego the size of a black hole_. Typical Damon Salvatore -bragging about the fact that he was covered in vervain and still standing. He was always hiding behind his cocky attitude and putting on a mask- _completed with a smirk. _

Elena knew she was the only one to see the soft side of Damon and she was grateful that he trusted her and loved her enough to open up. Damon's blue eyes were now clouded with pain and as he looked into Elena's brown teary eyes he swallowed hard, thinking that this moment will be over soon and God knows what Klaus will do next.

"Brother… I think I could use a drink. Care to join?" Elijah looked at Klaus and then at their guests before Klaus continued.

"Oh, I bet Damon would love a drink, wouldn't you? Well good thing Elena is not offering. Caroline, my dear, come join us for a drink!" She turned her head towards the 2 men and then back to look at Elena. She didn't know what was going on and why would they leave Damon alone with Elena…

"We need a drink, girls!" Klaus raised his voice and then 2 girls walked through the door. They each carried a tray with glasses filled with what Elena knew had to be blood. Klaus gestured for Caroline to come closer and then Elijah took a glass, also. When Klaus had his in his hand, he came closer to Damon. He smirked when he saw Damon's eyes darken, veins becoming prominent and his fangs elongate. It was clear that he needed blood to heal and he wanted it so badly! But he had to control his bloodlust around Elena. She was standing right in front of him and he could smell her blood, hear her heart pounding in her chest and it was so appealing that it made his mouth water.

"What's the matter, Damon? You want some blood?" His voice was low and dangerous as he was sipping the blood slowly. Elena could tell he was doing it on porpoise. She mentally slapped herself for being so stupid as to not offer Damon some of her blood. So she placed a hand on Damon's now bloody face and he leaned into her touch, not knowing what she was about to do. She raised her other hand so that her wrist was in front of his mouth. She looked up into his gorgeous eyes that were now darkened by his need for blood and she smiled at him, reassuringly. Realisation hit him at the same time Klaus figured out what was Elena doing and he rushed over and pulled her away from Damon. She gasped at the sudden movement and was furious for not being faster.

"What the hell are you doing Klaus? He needs blood and if you don't give him any then I will do it!" she was yelling at him and struggling to get back to Damon who was now staring at them in disbelief.

"No, Elena… you see you can't pop open a vein when Damon clearly hasn't got enough strength to stay in control. But you might be right… if I want to play a little more…" He didn't finish the sentence because he zoomed to Damon, grabbing his neck, making Elena yelp again.

He took the glass and poured the remaining blood into Damon's mouth, giving him enough power to keep him awake, but not to heal his wounds. Damon's face vamped out and he swallowed the blood, enjoying the feel of the rich liquid pouring down his dried throat, but it wasn't enough to regain his strength. As Klaus stepped back Damon could see that Elena wanted to come closer again, but Klaus grabbed her hand and pulled her with him towards the couch. He gestured for her to sit down and she glanced over at Damon, seeing him staring back, nodding once. She complied with a sigh and sat down while Klaus moved over to the table again.

"Now I can torture Elena so you can talk faster or… I can keep playing with Damon…" As the words sank in, Damon's eyes were wide open and concern washed over his face. Caroline ran over to Elena's side and held her hand, trying to calm her down Elena squeezed it hard then gave her a small smile, telling Caroline she's ok.

"Leave her out of this, Klaus!" Damon practically snarled at him and Klaus raised an eyebrow.

Then, out of nowhere Elijah moved closer to Caroline and spoke.

"I think we should give them a moment of privacy. Come, Caroline." All eyes were now fixed on Elijah and Klaus smirked, then Caroline stood up and exited the room, glancing at Elena.

"Well… I guess I can resume my game, now, right? Should I use the whip again, Elena? I rather like the screams of the big bad vampire." He chuckled and looked over at Elena, who was clenching her fists, her eyes filled with anger.

"Or…how about the old fashioned stake?" He was now pacing in front of the couch and Elena was looking at Damon, who was avoiding her gaze at all costs. She wanted to go to him, but Klaus was now darting towards the table then walked over towards Damon with a stake in his hand. Elena stood up as quickly as she could and Klaus stopped. He turned to face her and smiled at her. Damon didn't know what to do… he knew that he was screwed, but he didn't want Elena to see anymore of this.

"Klaus just let her go and you can torture me afterwards…" Klaus turned towards him abruptly and the evil gleam in his eyes scared Damon. Elena was now standing next to the couch, not daring to come closer.

"Or I can torture you now!" Klaus put the stake into his back pocket and then went to the table and picked up a pistol. Elena's eyes widened and before she had the chance to say anything Klaus pulled the trigger and a wooden bullet shot straight at Damon. He didn't have time to react therefore the bullet hit him in the forehead. Damon's head fell backwards and his groan was muffled by Elena's screams. She ran towards him and as he was still growling low in his chest she tried to soothe him, but she was terrified… she never saw him like this and now she didn't know what to do.

"Elena… get the bullet out! Please…" The last word was more of a groan and she struggled to get it together and help him. Damon writhed in pain and Elena was watching him, unable to catch her breath as tears were flowing freely down her cheeks. She cupped Damon's face and didn't know how to take that damn bullet out.

"Just take it out, Elena…" Blood was dripping down his face and his voice was hoarse, his eyes shut as she stood on her tip toes and got the bullet out. He let out another growl as she threw the wooden bullet on the floor. He was panting, struggling to recover from the hit, again the pain was excruciating and when he finally looked down at Elena her eyes were red and tears were flowing down her cheeks. She looked into his blue eyes and she saw the weakness in them. He could barely keep them open. Elena was really worried about him and then she heard Klaus behind her laughing. He was fucking LAUGHING! She wanted to kill him! He called one of his 'girls' and started drinking from her. Elena knew that she had to take advantage of the fact that Klaus was distracted and she quickly raised her wrist to Damon's mouth and locked eyes with him.

Damon looked at her with such hurt and love in his eyes that her heart ached, but he kissed her wrist and bit gently into it. The taste of her blood was amazing. It was like the finest wine mixed with the sweetest chocolate. Damon was sucking deeply from her wrist, making it pleasurable for Elena, too. She was taken aback by the intensity of the moment. She had no idea that a vampire bite could be so good. He heard a soft moan leave her lips and he felt she was enjoying it, so he sucked deeper, the animal inside of him wanting more. It felt like hours, but in fact it lasted only a minute. Two strong hands were pulling her away and Elena found herself thrown onto the couch. Klaus was furious. He hissed at Damon and then ran back to Elena, ripping her vervain necklace from her neck.

"Are you fucking insane?" Klaus was screaming at Elena as he grabbed her arms tightly in his hands and shook her. Damon was yelling at him to let her go, but Klaus wouldn't budge. He looked over his shoulder at Damon who was struggling against the chains that held him in place. Klaus was gripping Elena's shoulders, his words making Damon flinch.

"If you think that was torture… Let's see what you think of this" He turned back to face Elena, his grip tightening on her small frame, his eyes looking deep into hers. Klaus smirked at her as Elena's eyes were flooded with tears, she knew he was going to compel her and without her necklace she couldn't resist it. His pupils dilated and he spoke loud and clear:

"Elena, I need you to drive this stake through Damon's chest!"

**Well... what do you think will happen? I would really love to hear your thoughts... I love feedback! I'm open to suggestions if you have any... I hope you are not too mad at me for torturing Damon;)) Stay tuned to see what will happen! **

**XOXO Rose  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm back… with this really short chapter, but I promised I'd update this week. I hope I'm not too late and you're still with me. I hope you like it… It's pretty late as I wrap this up and I hope it's good enough to publish xD Enjoy!**

Elena's eyes widened and tears started forming as she registered Klaus' order. She looked over at Damon's bloodied form and pained expression and she felt her heart crumble. How could she have forgotten to drink vervain? It was such a stupid thing to do, but then again she had her necklace. The one that was now on the floor. Her feet started moving towards Damon and she felt the tears roll down her cheeks.

"Klaus... Please don't make me do this!" she pleaded him. She just didn't know what else to do...

"Please! I'll do anything you want. I'll give you blood just please let go of Damon. I'm begging you!" Elena's voice echoed through the empty house as her legs were leading her closer to the two men. Klaus actually looked amused by her attempt to save the elder Salvatore. He could have more fun...

"Fine. Drop the stake, Elena and come to me." As soon as the words reached her ears Elena's hand dropped the stake and she felt her body relax a bit. Damon had been standing there in complete silence, awaiting for it to be over and when he heard Elena's pained voice and Klaus' decision he froze. That was a really bad thing. God only knows what Klaus had in mind...

"Elena..." Damon's voice came out as a whisper and she ran to his side. She cupped his face into her small hands and moved her thumb to catch the single tear that escaped his eyes.

"I hate to ruin the moment, but I believe we have some things to sort out." Elena turned around to face the smug hybrid and gulped as she thought about what would he make her do next. Klaus strode over to her and she cringed when he ripped the chains that were holding Damon up. He fell to the ground with a lound thump and Elena kneeled beside him, but was pulled away immediately. Damon couldn't move and he felt the darkness surround him and the coldness of the ground chilling him to the bone.

"I'm not going to rape you, Elena. Don't worry... I just want revenge for what Stefan did and I know just how to get that. And by the looks of it, that will be easy." He smirked at her and came closer until he was only inches away from her.

"I know you have feelings for Damon. It's pretty obvious I might add, but you just won't admit that." Klaus' words spoke volumes for Elena because he was the first one to state the fact. Everyone knew how she felt for Damon. But what did that have to do with revenge? Before she could process what he meant, Klaus' pupils dilated and she was entraped by his gaze.

"I want you to stop hiding your feelings, to stop feeling guilty because you love Damon. I want you to admit that and to not care about Stefan." Klaus compelled her and she repeated what he had said. He knew he didn't need much, he just needed to take away the guilt. He put her vervain necklace back on and she shook her head and that's when Elijah and Caroline came into the house along with a beautiful woman. Elena didn't recognize her, but Klaus seemed to know exactly who she was because his jaw dropped and his eyes widened. Caroline ran to pick up Damon's body as the mysterious woman spoke.

"Hello, Niklaus." She had a really strong accent, her blonde hair was long, her light blue eyes seemed familiar and her dress was old and dusty.

"Hello, mother" Elena gasped as she heard Klaus' words. So that was the Original witch. How could this be happening? Before she could even blink, Caroline was next to her, holding Damon's body and her emotions went into overdrive. They had to get out of here, fast! She didn't say a thing as they ran out the door. Everything happened so fast- they climbed into her car and drove to the Boarding House without even a glance back. She just wanted to get as far away from that house and to get Damon some blood.

They reached the Boarding House and Caroline jumped out and opened the back door to take Damon out. He hadn't woken up and Elena started worrying. It took Caroline only a couple of seconds to get him inside and lay him on his bed. Both girls were quiet and focused only on getting Damon some blood. Caroline darted to the basement and grabbed 4 bags of blood while Elena sat down next to him, her eyes scanning his bloodied body. When Caroline returned she handed her a blood bag and Elena hurried to open it and inserted the straw into Damon's mouth.

"Elena… are you ok? What happened back there?" Caroline tried to find out more about what did Klaus do to her, but she got no answer as Elena was desperately trying to get Damon to drink the blood. She placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, attempting to calm her down, but it was obviously in vain.

"Come on, Damon… please drink!" Elena's voice was shaky and Caroline knew that she didn't want to lose him, even though she hadn't confessed yet, she was in love with Damon she'd do anything to save him. That's when he started drinking and Elena gasped and her hand started caressing his face. He finished the first blood bag without even opening his eyes and his wounds started to heal. Elena took another one from Caroline and he drank the red liquid faster this time as he opened his eyes, his strength building up.

"Damon!" Elena sighed in relief as his eyes met hers and he took the blood bag into his hands, licking his lips as he swallowed the last gulp of 0 positive. Damon grabbed the rest of the blood bags from Caroline and drank them quickly before finally speaking.

"Thank you!" His blue eyes were soft as he looked at the two women that saved him. Elena's eyes were red and puffy- proof that she'd been crying and he reached for her and pulled her into his embrace. His wounds had healed and he felt better. Caroline watched the scene between the two of them in silence, not wanting to break the spell they were under.

"I'm so glad you're alive!" Elena whispered and tightened her grip on Damon. He kissed the top of her head and looked over at Caroline who was getting up and nodded ever so slightly as she exited the room.

"I'm glad I'm here, but I'm confused. How did we get here?" Damon had no clue as to how he got home especially after all that's been going on. He really thought that this was the night he'd die. But he could tell that Elena was tired as she slowly lifted her head to look him in the eye. He saw all the concern in her eyes and there was something else… love- the love that he'd been waiting for so long to see was there, shining brighter than the sun. As Elena met Damon's blue eyes she lost it and closed the distance between them, crashing her lips to his. He was taken aback by her action, but responded with equal passion. Her soft lips were moving over his and he loved how good that felt. His hand moved to her neck and he deepened the kiss. She opened her mouth as soon as she felt his tongue on her lips, he was not holding back now. This was not like the last kiss they shared on this bed, not like the one they had on the porch, it was a kiss that held all the love and passion they had for each other. She moved her tongue over his as she tasted the blood on his tongue and moaned as he was thrusting his tongue in and out of her mouth, teasing her. She nibbled at his bottom lip and he groaned, attacking her mouth with his talented tongue again. She responded eagerly and ran her fingers into his black locks. When he realized she still needed to breathe, he pulled back and cupped her face into his hands. She was panting, her lips swollen and her heartbeat racing.

"Elena… " He didn't know what to say. The kiss was amazing, but where did that come from? He knew that Elena had feelings for him, he just didn't think that she'd act on them. However, he wasn't complaining and he definitely wasn't going to ask her about it now and ruin the moment. He was tired and there would be time foe talking tomorrow so he took her hand in his and he climbed onto the bed, resting his head onto the soft pillows, holding Elena close.

"Let's get some rest. We'll talk tomorrow." She simply nodded and snuggled closer to him as she relished in the feeling of his body pressed against hers. He placed a small kiss on her forehead and then closed his eyes. Tomorrow they will face the world.

**I know! I've been awful for not updating sooner, but I've had a writer's block… What did you think about this turn of events? Should I continue with some smut? And please let me know which other characters you want me to include… **

**Review and let me know! And if you have any requests I'd be glad to hear them and make them a series of one shots(: so… Till next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

_The dark room was filled with the sounds of Elena's moans as Damon placed open-mouth kisses down her stomach. He caressed her soft skin with his hands, drawing random patterns over her upper body and down to her thighs. Damon's lips finally reached Elena's heated core and she bucked her hips in anticipation. His ocean blue eyes met hers as he lowered his head and sucked gently on her swollen bundle of nerves. She let out a loud moan and her fingers found their way to Damon's dark locks, begging him to continue. He complied and started working his magic on her. Elena was writhing under his touch, his tongue bringing her pleasure like never before. Damon plunged two fingers into her and she screamed his name. He sucked on her clit while moving his fingers in and out of her until her orgasm hit her, moments later. The sensation was overwhelming and Elena screamed in pure bliss as she rode the wave of pleasure. He lapped up all her juices, looking up at her. She had a satisfied look and her eyes were closed. _

_As Elena finally came down from her high she opened her eyes and gazed into his clear blue ones with so much love and lust that Damon had never seen before. He crawled up her body, until their faces were at the same level and she could feel his hot breath on her lips. Elena closed the distance between them and kissed him languidly. She could taste herself on his tongue and that only served to turn her on even more. The kiss quickly became passionate as he thrusted his tongue in and out of her mouth, teasing her and nibbling at her bottom lip every time she pulled away for air. Elena arched her body into him, pushing her breasts into his chest as she felt his length brush against her thigh. _

"_Damon… I need you inside me!" She practically screamed and she knew he loved the needy and demanding tone in her voice. Elena took his cock into her small hand and guided him to where she wanted him the most. Damon started kissing the side of her neck and when he felt her hand around his dick he let out a groan. Elena knew exactly how much he wanted her too and she pressed her body into his, relishing in the feeling of his hard muscles under her soft skin. Damon couldn't take it anymore and pushed his length into her. He filled her to the hilt in one swift move which made them both moan loudly. Elena's nails were raking down Damon's back as she got accustomed to his impressive size. She gasped as he started moving slowly. The way Damon looked into her eyes while he was thrusting into her made her heart melt. She could see the emotions swirling around in his blue eyes as he struggled to keep his movements slow- to make love to her, not only to fuck her. But Elena needed more. She wanted him to be rough, to be himself with her._

_"Fuck, Damon! Harder...faster! Please!" She brought him in for a searing kiss and nibbled at his bottom lip and moaned loudly into his mouth as he picked up his pace. His thrusts were fast and hard and her body was screaming for release. She wrapped her long legs around his waist, trying to bring him even closer. He pulled almost all the way out of her and then plunged his cock back into her, hitting her G-spot, hard. Elena's screams were like music to his ears and he moved their bodies up the bed until he reached the headboard. _

_Damon grabbed onto the headboard and increased the speed of his thrusts. Elena felt like her whole body was about to explode as Damon pulled one of her legs over his shoulder. His movements were frantic and Elena matched them with equal passion. She was holding onto his broad shoulders as he bent down to suck on the skin above her pulse point. She shiverred when she felt his fangs grazing her skin, just the thought of him biting her making her head spin. Damon pulled away and increased his speed once again, making Elena cry out his name. He was hitting spots inside of her that she didn't even know existed and she loved it. She couldn't think straight as the heat was building up, each nerve in her body was screaming for more. Elena looked into Damon's eyes and she saw them darken, the veins around them protruding as his fangs elongated. She watched him and threw her head back, exposing her neck to him. He nibbled at a portion of flesh on her neck and then bit down, his movements never ceasing. Elena screamed out his name as the most intense orgasm rippled through her body. She couldn't believe the immense pleasure he made her feel by drinking from her. Damon growled as he spilled his seed deep inside her womb. Elena held onto him tightly but she felt him slipping away from her._

* * *

><p>The warmth of the sun was enveloping their tangled bodies as Damon slowly opened his eyes. He felt tired and he still couldn't figure out what had happened. The biggest question was:<strong> <em>When did Elena finally accept that she had feelings for him? And how did they get from avoiding each other and their feelings to snuggling in bed? <em>**_**Not that he minded it.** _He looked down at her- gorgeous brown hair draping over his chest and he relished in the way her body fit his. She was sleeping on top of him, with her head over his dead heart. Elena was probably dreaming when a soft moan escaped her lips as she brushed her leg over the bulge in his pants.

Damon's eyes widened as he heard her and he could feel his arousal grow. He knew Elena was still asleep, but that didn't make it less difficult to resist her. Damon's mind drifted to last night's kiss. The taste of her soft lips against his own and the love reflected in her eyes had startled him at first and he really was confused as in what made her change her mind. Then again it was bound to happen one day and probably seeing how Klaus tortured him has made her realize she couldn't deny him much longer. He flinched and pushed away all the thoughts of Klaus when Elena shifted again, her hand moving down on his toned abs. He froze as he heard another soft whimper coming out of her mouth. He wondered for a moment is she was hurt, but then it hit him- the smell of her arousal spiking the air. Damon's erection was getting painful and he had to get out of bed before she'd wake up. He wanted to avoid any awkward moment between them this morning so he gently got out from underneath her and ran out of the room and down the stairs to get more blood.

Damon gulped 3 bags of blood and went into one of the guest rooms to take a really cold shower. He passed by his bedroom and saw Elena still asleep. He reached the guest bathroom and undressed before stepping into the shower. Damon couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. He knew that he shouldn't get his hopes up, but seeing her in his arms this morning had given him just a tiny bit of hope and he was holding on to that. The cold water was streaming down his back and he braced himself for what was about to come. They had to face the world and he had to find out the truth about everything that happened. All that he could remember was Klaus torturing him and Elena coming to his rescue. She gave him her blood. Damon shivered only at the thought of her sweet blood and Elena's determined look as she practically risked her life for him, again. He was so lost in thought that he hadn't paid attention to Elena and he was startled to hear her scream.

"Damon!" Elena's voice was breathless as she woke up from her dream, half moaning-half screaming Damon's name. Her body was covered in a thin layer of sweat and she was trying to catch her breath. It all seemed so real and as she looked around she saw that she was in Damon's bedroom. A second later he blurred into the room, stopping when he saw her. His blue eyes roamed over her body and gulped as he took in her appearance. Her chest was heaving, making her breasts stand out, her neck was sleek with sweat, her lips were parted and slightly swollen and her eyes were darkened with lust. Elena's heartbeat sped up even more as she watched Damon. She looked him up and down, licking her lips involuntarily at the sight of his naked torso. His skin was glistening as the beads of water ran down from his black hair to his toned abs. The towel hung tantalizingly low, revealing the "V" shape of his hips.

"Elena..." His voice was low and he tried to focus on anything other than her inviting lips and thuddering heart. They were both staring at each other when Alaric entered the house, calling for him. That's when Damon averted his eyes from her.

"Damon?" He strode into the parlor and up the stairs, not bothering to wait for Damon's response. He knew that the vampire was reluctant to showing emotion, especially weakness so he decided he was going to act as normal as possible.

Alaric was the only friend that Damon had and he made sure that no one came by to disturb Damon and Elena. Caroline had told them all of what happened- at least all that she knew. And what had startled him was Stefan's lack of emotion. Damon had saved him- he was willing to sacrifice himself, to endure any kind of torture for his brother's freedom- which was a huge risk given the fact that they were dealing with Original vampires.

So, when Caroline told him that she left Elena with Damon, Alaric asked Stefan to stay away from the Boarding House, too. Stefan stayed with him at Elena's house, but they haven't talked. Alaric was really pissed at the 'Ripper' Stefan because he was such a D-bag who didn't "Do" emotions. How could you leave your own brother in the hands of the enemy like that? He didn't understand vampire thinking, so now Ric pushed all negative thoughts away and walked into Damon's room.

Elena was startled to hear the door open and Ric entering the room. They were frozen as the teacher looked at both of them in confusion. He looked from Damon to Elena as he tried to make out what was going on between those two. Before he could speak, though, Elena jumped to her feet and smiled at Ric, saying a quick 'Hi' as she got her breathing under control.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Ric tried to sound nonchalant, but failed misserably as his eyes darted to the bed and then to Damon's towel clad body. He had problems of his own and Damon saw right through his act, but he decided to confront him later on.

"Hey there buddy. You came to see if I lived through the night?" Damon turned to face Ric and, as he expected, his sarcastic remarks were present. Elena was silent as she saw Ric roll his eyes at Damon's words.

"As a matter of fact I need my drinking buddy back." He said jokingly. "And I brought Elena some breakfast. I picked something up from The Grill it's in the kitchen." Damon mentally slapped himself for not thinking about Elena's needs while she smiled warmly.

"Thanks, Ric!" She said as she made her way out the bedroom and hurried into the kitchen downstairs. The two men were looking after Elena, neither of them finding the courage to talk, sensing a serious conversation up ahead.

"So...I'm gonna leave you alone so that you can get ready. I'll be waiting in the kitchen." Ric said awkwardly as he made his way out the door. Damon strode over to his closet and grabbed some clothes. He was listening to Elena's normal heartbeat and Ric's steps around the kitchen. He must be pretty nervous that he's pacing like that... Elena was silent as she ate the strawberry waffles that Alaric brought.

"Well...Ric what's on your mind?" Damon asked as he joined them. Elena's eyes darted to the vampire as he entered the room, smiling at him.

"Nothing... I was just thinking about what's gonna happen now. You know with the Original Witch and all..." Elena's eyes shot up at Ric and Damon's brows furrowed. He didn't know about that.

"What do you mean?" Ric didn't know that Damon barely remembered last day's events and he looked over at Elena who apparently hadn't told him a thing. Elena sighed as she thought about the Originals. Their mother, Esther, was the one that had been in that fourth coffin. She helped them even though she didn't realize it, but Elena was really grateful, still. Now she had to explain to Damon all of the things that happened.

"The Original Witch- Esther- she was the one locked in that fourth coffin. Apparently Bonnie and her mom have opened the coffin and she came there and distracted Klaus and helped us get away." Elena's voice was soft as she spoke to Damon, trying to make him understand.

"What do you mean? Hadn't Klaus killed her?" Damon was really confused at the new pieces of information. Ric rolled his eyes and took a seat, knowing that there would be a lot of explaining to do and he still had to tell them about his little problem.

Meredith had told him that he was the mysterious murderer. He dismissed her at first, but she had shown him an old Gilbert journal where Samantha Gilbert talked about all the crimes she committed and blackouts she had. It all seemed to lead up to the ring- the Eternity ring that Ric was wearing now. So Meredith told him that he might have blackouts because of the ring and that when he was unconscious the killer in his came out. Alaric was devastated by the news, especially since he was the one who killed Caroline's dad. He hadn't told anyone about this, but he knew he had to tell Damon so that they could keep this under control.

Alaric was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Damon's voice.

"Ric! You zoned out, buddy. Tell me that you haven't gotten into trouble." He masked his real concern with sarcasm, but Alaric knew he had to open up. Elena was quiet as she looked from Alaric to Damon and she knew that there was something wrong. Ric was pretty nervous and he never before lost focus when it came to supernatural problems.

"I have to tell you something serious." Damon's eyes turned cold and he braced himself for whatever Ric was about to tell him and he looked over at Elena who stood up and approached Alaric.

"Meredith found an old journal of Samantha Gilbert where she wrote all about the blackouts she had and the mysterious killings happening around her. Guess what we have in common?" His voice was low and shaky as he raised his hand and wiggled his fingers in front of Damon, showing off his eternity ring. Elena gasped in surprise as realization hit her. Damon's eyes widened and he turned to Elena when he heard her speak first.

"What? Are you saying you think you are the killer?" She was confused, but Alaric just nodded. Damon pondered over what he could say and finally he spoke.

"So… you're telling me you have a killer alter ego and that the ring that keeps you alive is the one that makes you go around town killing people?" He didn't want to sound harsh, but he had no other words for it. Elena looked at Ric's hand and then back into his eyes.

"My family ring did this to you?" She whispered to him and she barely contained her tears as Damon went over to her and took her small shaking hand into his own.

"Calm down, Elena. It's not your fault and now that we know it's gonna be fine. We'll watch Ric and we'll find a way to deal with this." His voice was soothing her and all she could see were the depths of his ocean blue eyes. Ric watched them closely, their connection visible from a mile away. He smirked at the way Elena relaxed under his touch and the way Damon was looking at her. Ric looked at them, watching intently as Elena's hands traveled up his arms to frame his face and her eyes softened as he leaned into her touch. The moment seemed so intimate that he had to clear his throat to get their attention.

"So… looks like you two are fine after all." Damon pulled back slightly and he smirked at the teacher. Elena blushed lightly and went over to pour herself a cup of coffee.

"Let's see what this journal says… Personally, I think it's your habit of drinking too much that makes you black out. You shouldn't even _try_ to out-drink a vampire." Damon winked at him, trying to lighten the mood with some 'Damon humor'.

"Dick! Why am I even surprised?" Alaric laughed at that and they all made their way out, heading towards Elena's house to check on that journal and figure out a plan to save Alaric from himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Firstly I want to thank each and every one of you that read this story so far, you guys keep me going! I know… I made you wait long enough… so I threw in a bit of smut to make up for it. Did you like it? This is kind of hard to write right now, because I don't know if I should go in the same direction as the show… Tell me what you think! Any suggestions? I can't wait for 3x19… I mean have you seen the promo? I might just write a one shot about their night in Denver. If you have any prompts… PM me! :3<strong>

**If you like it, please review!**

**Xoxo Rose**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY! Sorry for the long wait again, but this is a longer chapter(:**

**Oh... Did you LOVE 3x19 as much as I did? I mean that was hot! I can't wait to see what happens in the last 3 episodes of season 3... It's gonna be epic!**

**Let me know what you guys think will happen!**

**Thanks again for reading this, for the alerts, favs and reviews! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>When Alaric entered the Gilbert house, he realized there was no one there and felt more at ease because there was no one in danger. Damon and Elena followed him, he sighed deeply and headed towards the kitchen to grab some coffee.<p>

"So, Ric… we assume that the ring caused you to blackout and kill people." Damon stated matter-of-factly and Alaric just nodded. Elena wanted to find out more, but she decided to let Damon question Ric.

"Then… I suggest you take that thing off until we know for sure what's wrong and fix it." Damon sounded really nonchalant as he assessed the facts.

"We will take turns and watch over you so that you don't kill anyone else and we'll have Witchy take a look at the ring." Elena rolled her eyes at Bonnie's nickname, but she had to admit that he was right about everything. Before they could say anything else they heard a knock on the door. Elena rushed to open it and Stefan was standing outside with his usual 'I don't give a shit' expression plastered on his face.

"Hi, Stefan" Elena said sarcastically as he nodded and strode past her into the kitchen.

"Hello, little brother! Came by to see if I was still alive?" Damon asked in a mocking tone that made Elena cringe as she remembered what Klaus did to him. She walked to stand by Damon and held his hand as Stefan raised his brows.

"Well… I see that Elena took good care of you. I don't think you need me to check up on you." Stefan crossed his arms over his chest as he leant against the door frame. Elena shot Stefan a death glare for his bitchy words and stood in front of Damon.

"I did take care of him, because his own brother was too damn scared to go and help him. That's not the way you treat family!" Elena's harsh words struck a chord, but Stefan only clenched his fists and opted to ignore her, like he did on many occasions lately. Damon, however, was really taken aback by Elena's outburst and he loved how she confronted his brother, especially because the reason for that was him. Elena was fighting with Stefan because he didn't have the balls to rescue _him_ from Klaus.

"I think this is not the time to argue over this… Alaric is our priority right now so..." Damon said in a cold voice talking to Stefan as he placed his hands on Elena's shoulders, reassuringly. Stefan watched their interaction and looked over at Alaric, remembering why he came here in the first place.

"Alaric, I came here to take you to tell you that Meredith wants you at the hospital." Damon's eyes shot from his friend, who he promised to watch over, to the girl standing right in front of him before he spoke.

"I'll take you, buddy. Elena… you can call Blondie and Witchy so you can ask her about Ric's ring" He said as he gave Elena the ring. She nodded at him and before she could say anything Alaric padded Damon's shoulder and they walked out. Stefan didn't follow them and instead he took a seat and watched Elena intently.

"So… Elena…I see you've moved on to the other brother." He said sarcastically as an evil smirk played at his lips. Elena raised her eyebrows as she looked at him and she realized she had no intention of hiding.

"I've moved on a while ago. You made it pretty clear that you don't care anymore so I don't have a reason to want to get back to you. I will always care about you, but now I will love you like a brother, nothing more, Stefan…" Elena confessed as she looked at Stefan, whose expression changed as her words sank in. She shook her head and took her phone out and sent Bonnie and Caroline a quick text telling them to come over to talk. When she looked up she found the kitchen empty. Stefan had run off.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meanwhile….<em>**

Alaric and Damon arrived at the hospital and went straight to Meredith who immediately took Ric away to run all the tests she wanted. And Damon was right behind them, wanting to keep an eye on the teacher. The CT scan didn't show anything unusual and neither did the other tests, so they were back to zero. Damon groaned as he exited the hospital after about 4 hours and he drove back to the Gilbert house, not saying a word to the teacher. He wasn't good at that stuff, so he kept his mouth shut.

* * *

><p>Bonnie and Caroline arrived at the house in no time and Elena was really grateful that she wasn't left alone for more than one hour. She got straight to the point and told Bonnie exactly what Ric had told them about the ring, placing the ring in Bonnie's hand. The witch studied it, but she didn't have much luck with it.<p>

"Elena… I don't know what I can do, but I promise to look up some kind of spell in my Grams' Grimoire." Bonnie tried to ease Elena's mind as she looked up at her, smiling. Caroline, however, wanted to find out more about what had happened the other night with her and Damon, so, being her usual bubbly self, she went straight to the point.

"So... Elena… what happened between you and Damon the other night?" Caroline's smirk reminded Elena of Damon's and she had to roll her eyes at her friend's curiosity.

"Nothing happened, Caroline… He had just been tortured. What would you expect?" Elena said in a hushed tone as the image of Damon's bloodied body hanging from Klaus' wall crossed her mind.

"After what I saw when I left I would have bet my life that you'd jump his bones as soon as he drank 3 blood bags." Caroline's chirpy voice made Elena smile in spite of herself and she just rolled her eyes again, but before she had the time to answer Alaric and Damon came into the house. Damon had a smirk on his lips - _he probably heard everything._ Elena thought as she bit her lip.

"Really, Blondie? _After 3 bags of blood_?" Damon asked as he chuckled and entered the kitchen with Alaric right behind him. Elena actually laughed at that, making Bonnie shot her a dirty look while Caroline just joined in. Alaric looked confused and Damon shrugged, not bothering to explain it to him.

"How did it go? Did Meredith find anything?" Elena hurried over to Ric to see if the tests had shown some kind of medical problem.

"No. She didn't find anything unusual with me…" Ric answered with a sigh as he faced Elena and the girls, guilt clouding his features as his gaze landed on Caroline.

"Well… I should go and search for a spell. I'll call you as soon as I find anything." Bonnie said, trying to alleviate the tension that hung in the air. Elena just nodded and hugged her friend before she left. Caroline considered going with her, but she stayed to help with the 'teacher protection program'. Alaric jumped on the couch and shut his eyes, the tiredness taking over his body.

"Ummm… I have to call my mom. I'll be back in a minute" Caroline said awkwardly as she gestured to the door. She sped out of the room in no time and Damon rolled his eyes as he came closer to Elena. He placed his hands on her shoulders and gazed deeply into her eyes, her hands circling his waist. He didn't know how they had gotten so close, but they both needed to be physically connected to each other. Elena's chocolate eyes burned into his as she caressed his jaw line with her thumb and leaned into him.

"Elena… what are we doing?" Damon whispered as he rested his forehead against hers and she closed her eyes. She didn't know what to say, but she knew 3 things- for sure- she _needed_ him, she _had_ to stop hiding her feelings and her body _craved_ his touch.

"We are doing what we should've done months ago." She answered bluntly and before he could really comprehend what she was doing, her lips crashed onto his. Damon Salvatore wasn't the one to be taken aback by a simple kiss, but he couldn't deny that he felt like a teenage boy finally getting his first kiss from the girl he had a crush on. Elena felt his reluctance and she bit his bottom lip, making him gasp. She pushed her tongue into his mouth and he responded eagerly, meeting her tongue in a battle for dominance. Damon's hands were bringing her closer to him, one tilting her head to deepen the kiss and the other one pressing against her lower back. Elena moaned as Damon sucked her lower lip into his mouth, giving her time to breathe. She could feel the bulge in his pants pressing against her and it sent delicious shivers down her spine as his fingers drew random patterns of her lower back.

Damon pulled back a little, but his lips never left her skin as he placed kisses along her jaw line and down the side of her neck, nipping at her soft skin. Elena moaned and she placed her hands around Damon's neck for support. Desire was coursing through her bloodstream as Damon's hand pulled her head back, kissing from her collarbone to her ear. He nibbled at her earlobe and Elena dug her nails into his shoulders. She gasped as Damon's hands traveled down her sides and gripped her ass, lifting her onto the kitchen counter. Elena wrapped her legs around Damon's waist, bringing him closer to her. She grounded her hips into his, eliciting a groan from Damon as his groin made contact with her heated core. They forgot all about Alaric and Caroline and all they wanted was to feel each other's touch. Elena's hands were tracing his muscled chest as Alaric yelled at them from the living room.

"Damon! I don't need to hear this right now, okay?" Ric tried to sound authoritative and Damon just chuckled into Elena's hair and rolled his eyes. He pulled away to look into Elena's darkened eyes and he smirked as he saw her cheeks blazing with embarrassment - _God she's so damn cute! And yeah… I actually used that word! _Damon thought to himself as he caressed her neck with his thumbs.

"You're no fun, buddy!" Damon yelled back at Ric as he leaned in to press his lips against Elena's swollen ones again. They were still in the same position and Elena fisted his shirt, pulling him closer as she deepened the kiss. Damon pushed his tongue past her lips, swirling around hers as he bucked his hips into her core and she gasped into his mouth. He smirked at that and pried his lips from hers, nibbling at her bottom lip. Caroline chose that moment to walk in and she grinned as she saw the pair. She almost wanted to leave them be, but she cleared her throat loudly, deciding that they had bigger problems to deal with.

"Now I understand why Ric had that look on his face." Caroline said as she giggled as Elena jumped off the counter, Damon still in front of her, gripping her hips.

"It's not like I haven't seen worse…" Elena shrugged at her friend reminding her of good old times- before her parents' death. Elena used to be quite a party girl and she and Caroline were always going out. _Oh good old days…_ when the only thing they worried about were ordinary teenage problems like what to wear at the next party and how to sneak out and buy vodka. As the images of drunk, younger Caroline flooded Elena's mind, she shook her head and smirked at the blonde vampire.

"Point taken… although, we did have our fair share of good times _together_." Caroline said as she winked at Damon, his mind already conjuring images of the two girls and he raised an eyebrow at Elena, questioningly.

"Yeah, old Elena was quite the party girl. You would've liked her…" Elena told Damon as she went towards the sink and poured herself a glass of water. She turned around and looked at Caroline, who had a smug look on her face as Elena looked over at Damon, who overcame his shock and went over to Elena.

"I like you now, just the way you are!" Caroline made an 'awww' sound as Damon placed a chaste kiss on Elena's lips, his piercing blue eyes boring into hers. He didn't like showing off his emotions, but it felt so right to do so in front of Elena, that he actually didn't care if Caroline or anyone else watched them.

"You know… I never thought I'd see this side of you, Damon. Outside of the Grill and without bourbon in your system- that is." Ric said as he walked into the kitchen, smiling at his friend. Elena giggled as Damon was actually struggling to come up with a snarky reply, but simply settled for an eye roll.

"So… will you be okay with the teacher for tonight, Blondie? I have some things to sort out with Baby Bro back at home so I was hoping you could babysit…" Damon wanted to stay, but he knew that he had to talk to Stefan and he wanted to be done with it fast.

"Yeah, sure… I can stay." Caroline looked at Elena and smiled, already planning in her head some 'girl's night' activities. Elena took Damon's hand in hers as he patted Ric's shoulder and walked him out on the porch.

Damon smirked as he pulled her close to him, molding his lips to hers in a sweet kiss. Her lips were soft, but swollen from their previous kisses and he gently passed his tongue over her bottom lip, making her moan. Elena's tongue darted out to play with his, curling around it, taking her time in teasing him. The kiss was slow and deep, passionate, yet not desperate. They were exploring each other's mouths, enjoying the feeling of intimacy. Her hands curled around his neck and his were cupping her face.

"The porch definitely holds some great memories…" Elena whispered as they broke apart, still holding each other. Damon nodded at her, remembering their first real kiss.

"This is nothing… I can think of some other things we can do on this porch." He said as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Elena. She punched him lightly, but she couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips as her heartbeat quickened, involuntarily.

"I wonder what kind of naughty thoughts go through that pretty little head of yours." He lightly tapped her nose as he said the words and it only made her laugh louder. Damon smiled, too, loving the sounds she was making and he was honestly happy, for the first time in a long while. Elena's happiness was contagious and he loved that he was able to bring a smile to her face amongst all the tragedies that had been happening around them.

"Damon… I talked to Stefan today… I told him that I moved on and that I'll still love him, but just as a brother…" Elena tried to explain further, but Damon placed his finger on her lips, effectively silencing her. He didn't want to hear how there will always be something between Elena and Stefan. He wanted to talk to his brother first.

"I know…. I still have to talk to him, though. Being the big brother isn't quite as fun as it seems. And _my _little brother just has some control issues that I need to take care of." Damon knew he was being a little evasive, but he really wanted to enjoy the time he had with Elena without talking about Stefan. Damon had to remind himself that he actually saved Stefan from Klaus and he didn't want him to come and save him, because he simply couldn't see his brother being tortured, but when Elena came over he was furious at Stefan for not looking after her. He was supposed to take care of Elena, to keep her out of that whole mess, not to tell her about him. That was his only problem with what Stefan did, not the fact that he hadn't come to his rescue- like everyone thought.

"Good night, Elena!" Damon said as he kissed her forehead and slowly made his way to his Camaro.

"Good night, Damon!" She answered quietly as she felt his soft lips press against her skin. Elena loved how sweet Damon could be and she was really grateful that he had finally let her in.

* * *

><p><strong>So guys, what do you think? Should I make the next chapter all about the Salvatore brothers and Caroline and Elena's 'fun' night, OR should I just write about the next morning as they get the invitations to the Original's ball and include small moments about their talk? <strong>

**Review and let me know!**

**Xoxo Rose**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or any of the characters and scenes from the show! **

**A/N:Here it is! Chapter 8... I didn't want to make you wait any longer! Also there is a little Klaroline in here:3**

**Thanks so much for those of you who reviewed and added this story to their favorites and alert list! I dedicate this to VeraDeDiamant for encouraging me to write about the ball! ****

**Go ahead and R&R!**

* * *

><p>Caroline saw that Alaric was struggling to get by and she brought him a tumbler half filled with bourbon to ease his mind a little.<p>

"Here, I think you could use a drink…" She said, smiling shyly as she took a seat next to him on the couch. Ric looked at Caroline with guilt clouding his clear blue eyes.

"Caroline…" His head slumped and he was trying to avoid looking her in the eye, because it was just too much. He could only imagine how she had felt when she found out that he was her father's killer. Ric didn't even know how to begin…

"I'm so sorry…" The sincerity in his words was clear. Caroline's eyes were fixed on him and Alaric dropped his gaze to the floor, slightly shaking his head.

"I don't even know what else I could say…" Alaric's voice filled with regret, desperate for not even being aware of his doings. Caroline huffed as she looked down at her feet, deciding the best way to handle the situation.

"Right after I turned into a vampire I killed someone. A stranger. I just… killed him." Caroline confessed, avoiding his gaze. Alaric was looking at her, his eyes drifting from her face to the floor, both of them being slightly uncomfortable with the situation.

"And what's worse is… I liked it." Caroline continued as her eyes met his for a moment, understanding washing over her face as Ric shook his head and looked away again,

"I have blood on my hands, too. We all do." She said, with a slight shrug of her shoulders, reminding them both that they were dealing with death on a regular bases what with all the vampire, werewolves and witches going round town. Ric's reply came fast as he whipped his head into her direction.

"Yeah, but the blood on my hands is your father's." Ric watched as she fumbled with her hands in her lap, but she wasn't angry at him.

"Yes, it is and maybe the guy I killed was someone's father, too." Caroline shook her head, her eyes softening.

"Look, all I know is I'm no better than you. So I'm gonna take a page from the Elena Gilbert handbook and choose to believe that you can be saved. Okay?" Caroline smiled as the words came right out of her mouth, Ric smiling slightly, too as he nodded at her.

"Okay" They were both relieved that they had talked about this and now all was back to normal.

* * *

><p>Elena had left the two to solve their problem and went upstairs. As she entered her room, she saw a dark figure standing in front of the window. It was pretty dark. The only light coming from the moon and the man was facing away from her so she couldn't tell who it was. Her heart started beating faster and she froze in her tracks. Who could it be? Damon had just left, but he was the only one to show up in her room like that, so, maybe he came back.<p>

"Damon..?" Her voice was shaky and she didn't dare to move further into her room. As the man turned to face her, she realized it wasn't Damon, but a totally unexpected guest. His pale skin was shining in the moonlight, his brown hair perfectly combed and his eyes boring straight into hers.

"Elijah" She acknowledged as the man stepped forward, nodding his head slightly.

„I believe we have a little catching up to do..." Elijah said as he smiled at Elena.

* * *

><p>"So, as we all know by now, it was their mother, Esther, who was sealed in that coffin." Elena said, eyeing the Salvatore brothers as she was pouring herself a cup of coffee. The three of them were gathered in the kitchen, at the Gilbert residence. They had to sort things out and find a way to deal with the new problems. Damon and Stefan had arrived early in the morning and as soon as they did, Caroline left, taking Alaric to meet Meredith. All was back to normal between the brothers.<p>

"But how's she even alive? I thought her hybrid freak show of a son ripped her heart out a thousand years ago." Damon furrowed his brows as he looked at Elena, genuinely intrigued by the Original Witch.

"I don't know. I'm guessing she has a couple of connections in the witching community. Elijah said that she wants to live in peace with her family, including Klaus." Elena looked at Stefan first, then at Damon as she spoke the last two words. Damon was actually shocked, but Stefan was the one to talk first.

"She was supposed to be the weapon to help us kill Klaus. That coffin was the only thing stopping Klaus from tearing us to shreds." Stefan stated as he started pacing around the kitchen, turning towards Elena then to his brother.

"Anyone else feeling a little used right now?" Damon shifted his gaze settling on Stefan as he remembered what had happened. Stefan stopped pacing and looked at Elena.

"Look, Elijah promised me that his family wouldn't hurt any of us. " She assured them, trusting Elijah's words from the night before. He was a man of his word after all and Elena didn't know why, but she trusted him. And he had confided her a lot more than he should. He didn't need to come by her house to explain things, but he had.

The door bell rang and they all turned towards the sound. Elena took a minute to finish her little speech before walking away.

"I believe him." She said, confidently as she looked Damon straight in the eyes, walking around them to open the door. When she opened the door there was no one there- only a small, white envelope with Elena's name on it. She picked it up, turning back to find both brothers in the hallway, curious to know what was that all about.

"What is it?" Damon asked as he placed his hands in his pockets, studying the piece of paper in Elena's hands as she opened the envelope.

"It's an invitation." She said and began to read aloud: _"Please join the Mikaelson Family, this evening at seven o'clock. For dancing, cocktails and celebration." _As she finished, her eyes instantly met Damon's and Stefan's confused ones.

"Who the hell are the Mikaelsons?" Stefan asked as he looked over at Damon, his expression truly confused. If it weren't for the tense atmosphere, Damon might have just laughed at Stefan's expression.

"The Original Family" Elena finally put into words what both her and Damon were thinking. They were all stunned at the unexpected turn of events.

"It's not bad enough they're moving into town, now they want a housewarming gift?" Damon was back to his sarcastic self and Elena noticed that there was more.

"Wait, there's a note on the back. '_Elena, I think it's time that we finally meet, Esther_.'" The last word came out as a whisper. Elena looked up at Damon, her chocolate eyes full of worry, not knowing what the Witch wanted from her. They made their way into the living room, pondering over the options they had.

"If Esther wants to talk to me, maybe I should find out why." Elena said as she faced the brothers again, but was met by Damon's scowl.

"Well that's a dumb idea, she already chose to forgive Klaus. At least that's what Elijah said… and if that's true then she doesn't really need to know you." Elena was looking at Damon, not knowing what to say. She couldn't just stay away. All she wanted was to hear what Esther had to say. Elena was debating on what to tell Damon to make him understand when Stefan interrupted her train of thought.

"No, Elena is right. Bonnie was led to open that coffin for a reason. I think there is more to this than just some family reunion." Damon shook his head, hating when Stefan got these kinds of thoughts. He had to admit that he was right, but he'd not put Elena in any dangerous situation.

"Can we go back in time where the old Stefan cared if Elena lived or died?" He gestured at Elena and she just dropped her gaze to the floor. This was not the time to bring up the subject of Stefan's humanity- or lack thereof.

"What for? It's your job now." Stefan's words earned him a glare from Damon and they were both surprised when they heard Elena's voice.

"Stefan has a point, Damon. I should find out what she wants." She said as she approached them, focusing on Damon, wanting him to understand her decision.

"You can't protect yourself." Damon's response came quickly, the overprotective side of him taking over him. Elena's eyes softened at his words, even though Damon's were still boring into hers, silently begging her not to go.

"Then why don't_ you_ come with me?" Elena moved closer to him, her eyes showing just how much she wanted him to come, one of her fingers poking his chest as she spoke. Damon was slightly taken aback by her attitude, especially in Stefan's presence. He loved that sparkle of love in her brown eyes, and his resolve crumbled as he let out a sigh, taking her hand is his, Stefan long forgotten.

"Are you asking me on a date, Miss Gilbert?" Damon smirked at her, doing the famous eye thing that he knew affected her more than she'd ever admit. Stefan watched the interaction from a few feet away, wondering how far Elena will go.

"I definitely am, Mister Salvatore" She smiled warmly as she inched forward, her lips barely touching his. "Are you saying yes?" She pushed as her lips brushed over his and Damon actually forgot all about his brother watching, as he whispered a firm 'yes'. Elena closed the distance between them, molding her lips to his and nibbling at his bottom lip before she felt his tongue against her lips and she opened her mouth. They didn't get too far into it, because Damon heard Stefan's breath hitch and he pulled away,

"Pick you up at seven." Damon smirked at her and she nodded, feeling Stefan's intense gaze on them. Damon expected Elena to pull back, embarrassed that she'd kiss him in front of her ex, but she surprised him by wrapping her arms around him, and kissing him again. It was a chaste kiss, but still, Damon's heart swelled at the undeniable proof of Elena's choice. He didn't know how it all happened this way, but he felt like the luckiest man on the planet right now. Stefan raised an eyebrow at Elena's uncharacteristic behavior. She didn't show any kind of remorse, kissing his brother in front of him like he wasn't even there. But, then again, Stefan couldn't blame her for moving on.

Damon pulled away from her, loving the pout that she had plastered on her face as he did so._ She is adorable! _And then his eyes shifted to his brother, seeing his blank expression. He was trying to fight the feelings, but failing miserably as Elena turned towards him with a broad smile. His brows furrowed and a myriad of emotions coursed through his green eyes. Damon saw confusion at first, regret and finally pain and realization. Pain because he had lost the girl he loved.

Elena had made her choice. And it wasn't him. He wanted to scream at them for being so affectionate, to rip them apart and shake Elena until she came back to her senses. All of that wouldn't make a difference. Stefan brought this upon himself by leaving her, even though it was to save Damon. He just couldn't believe how just a few days ago, Elena hadn't admitted her feelings for Damon, and was really reluctant to showing how she felt for Damon around him. Clearly it couldn't have been only the fact that Damon was tortured by Klaus. But maybe it was… Nobody knew what had actually happened there.

Damon could see all of those emotions playing around in Stefan's head and to a certain extent, he shared the concern because of Elena's behavior, but she had chosen him. The smile she sported spoke volumes for both brothers as Elena leaned into Damon's chest, looking Stefan in the eye. This was her- making it official. She chose Damon and she wanted it to be clear that she wasn't hiding her feelings anymore.

Before anyone could speak, Elena's phone rang. The bright screen flashed Caroline's number and Elena smiled, answering the phone, without stepping away from Damon. Her hand was tracing invisible patterns on Damon's blue button-up shirt.

"Hey, Care. What's up?" Elena's eyes were dancing with happiness as she looked up into Damon's clear blue ones. Caroline wanted to meet Elena at the Grill as both vampires heard. Elena agreed quickly. They were girls after all and the ball was tonight and who better than Caroline Forbes to talk to about girl stuff?

"See you tonight!" Elena pecked Damon on the lips and rushed over to grab her bag, before running out the door, calling a quick "Bye" to the two vampires.

* * *

><p><em>At the GRILL:<em>

"It's all so weird. The Originals are throwing a ball. Like an actual ball." Elena narrowed her eyes as she spoke, the waitress dropping them a menu.

"It's some twisted Cinderella fetish is what it is. And why does the Evil Witch want an audience with you?" Caroline seemed agitated, but Elena put that all on the vampire heightened emotion thing.

"I have no idea. There's only one way to find out." Caroline raised an eyebrow, a smirk playing at her lips, ignoring the idea of Elena actually meeting Esther. Elena smiled before she responded, knowing for sure what her friend was about to ask.

"Yes… Damon's gonna be my date for the dance. And how 'bout you?" Elena's smile broadened, but Caroline simply shook her head 'no'. Elena didn't have time to ask her about that because Rebekah walked up to them.

"Careful Caroline. It's all well and good until she stabs you in the back." Her voice was laced with sarcasm as the girls turned towards her, Elena's eyes betraying her surprise, but she recovered quickly.

"What are you doing here? I know your mom's rules. No hurting the locals." She said, channeling a bit of Damon's snarky personality, but deep inside she was a little apprehensive about the encounter.

"Get over yourself Elena. It's not all about you." Rebekah rolled her eyes at her, heading towards the bar. The two girls watched her walk over to Matt and giving him an invitation to the ball, being all charming and nice. Matt seemed surprised and Caroline turned her face back to Elena, her mouth wide open in shock and her brows furrowing.

"Oh my god. She's inviting him to the ball. Why is she inviting him?" Caroline was looking back and forth from Elena to Matt as she spoke. It wasn't supposed to be that way… Matt was supposed to stay out of this supernatural stuff, but they were both shocked, looking at the interaction.

"Probably to get this reaction from us." Elena answered Caroline's question, as they both stared at Rebekah, who was smiling, knowing that they were watching them. Matt nodded, Caroline finally breaking her gaze from the two, scoffing as she faced Elena again.

"What time is this stupid dance? "

* * *

><p>Elena was standing in front of her full length mirror as the door bell rang. She smiled as she rushed down the stairs, her dress flowing around her, her heels clicking on the wooden floors. As she reached the front door and opened it, she was greeted with a stunningly handsome tux-clad vampire and the most incredibly blue eyes she had ever seen. Damon was smirking at her, holding a single blood red rose in his hand, his eyes widening as he looked at her, taking her in. He gave her the rose, kissing her hand as she took it and bowed slightly.<p>

Elena was absolutely gorgeous. Her dress was strapless, the corset-like top was emphasizing her tiny waist, the heart shaped neckline making her breasts stand out and the black lace contrasting beautifully with her olive skin. The cream, sparkling material and the patches of lace were making Elena look even more beautiful than usual. Damon's mouth was practically dangling open as he finally met her eyes, the color of melted honey and chocolate.

Elena smiled as she was admiring his perfect body, too. His black tux fitted him to a tee, his white dress shirt making a beautiful contrast with his raven hair, his cerulean blue eyes standing out even more than usual. They didn't know how long have they stayed like that, eye-fucking each other, but when Damon moved closer and offered her his arm, Elena pulled him in for a scorching kiss. They needed that and Damon's hands encircled her waist as he brought her closer into him, his tongue seductively playing with hers.

All too soon they pull away, their breathing shallow as they go to Damon's Camaro and drive off to the ball.

The massive doors open as Damon and Elena walk into the Mikaelsons Mansion. The room was full of people, elegant dresses and tuxes all around as all of Mystic Falls' residents were attending the ball. The decorations were fancy and beautiful, a massive staircase leading up to the second floor. There was music playing in the background as they walked inside. Elena's dress was sparkling in the light coming from the thousands of little lights that hung down from the railing of the staircase. They looked around, spotting Stefan making his way to them. Damon rolled his eyes at his little bro. He never listened…

"Surprise, surprise. Nice tux. You're not supposed to be here, bro." Damon's voice was low as he looked around to see if there were any of the Originals around. He didn't need to have to worry about him, too.

"Well I decided that I couldn't miss the opportunity to meet the famous Mother of the Originals" Stefan said as they all made their way through the crowd. Elena saw that Caroline had just arrived and she told Damon she'll go talk to her. Damon spotted Carol Lockwood talking to one of the Originals and he and Stefan made their way to her, to mingle with the mayor.

"Hello Carol. Hanging out with your new besties?" Damon smirked at the Original as he kissed Carol's hand and then extended it to the vampire. "Damon Salvatore. Have we met?" He narrowed his eyes as the Original replied, shrugging.

"Kol Mikaelson. I've met a lot of people. And you don't particularly stand out." Then he walked away, leaving Damon wondering why his face seemed so familiar. Stefan looked at his brother and raised an eyebrow.

* * *

><p>Caroline was looking around to see if she could find Elena or anyone familiar for that matter. Her eyes fell upon Klaus. He was drinking champagne with some woman, but as his eyes met hers, he walked up to her. He looked <em>dashing <em>in a black tux and a white dress shirt with a white bowtie. She suddenly remembered that she was wearing the dress that he sent her that evening as his eyes roamed over her body. Klaus stopped right in front of her, his grey-blue eyes fixing hers.

"Good evening." His lips twitched into a small smile and Caroline took a deep breath to calm down as she meet his eyes.

"I need a drink" She turned abruptly, heading quickly away from him. Klaus followed her with a look of admiration at how good she looked in that blue dress.

* * *

><p>Elena was waiting for the waiter to fill a glass of champagne as a strange man came to her. He looked older, but she immediately knew that he was another Original, his resemblance to Elijah evident. He took two glasses of champagne and handed her one of them while he spoke.<p>

"Elena Gilbert, I presume? I'm Finn Mikaelson. You're here to see my mother" Finn's voice was deep, still with a thick British accent and as soon as Elena heard his last words, she looked around before asking. "Is she here?"

"Her request did not include your friends" Finn spoke as if he hadn't even heard her. He was strange, different from his brother, Klaus, but a lot like Elijah.

"They're protecting me." Elena said as she searched the room for the Salvatore brothers and spotted them with Carol, still.

"If you want to see my mother, you'll need to be alone." Elijah's voice was echoing through the room as Finn excused himself.

"Uh, if everyone could gather, please." Elena watched as Finn joined his siblings on the staircase as Elijah addresses the company.

"Welcome, thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance." As he spoke, they could all see Esther coming down the stairs. Damon and Stefan were looking at her, too,

"Do you see who I see?" Damon asked Stefan in a hushed tone.

"Oh, yeah." Stefan nodded as Elijah continued to talk.

"Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom." Elijah continued his speech, his voice calm and polite as always. As everyone makes their way to the ballroom, Esther retreats silently back upstairs. Elena moves to go upstairs, but Damon blocks her way.

"Don't even think about it." He stood there, with a determined look on his face.

"She wants to see me alone, Damon." Elena pleaded with him, but she knew that he wouldn't agree to that. And she was right, judging by his words.

"Well sucks to be her then." And he did that eye thing that Elena loves, extending his hand towards her.

"It would be rude not to dance, you know" His velvety voice making her heart flutter. He was using all his charm just to keep her away from Esther, but she rolled her eyes and finally took his hand.

"It is tradition" Elena smiled at him as he led them to the ballroom. The music started playing and they moved along the song with the others. Stefan watched the interaction and his heart sank a little deeper as the happy couple started dancing.

Damon led her gracefully onto the dance floor. Elena noticed that Caroline was dancing with Klaus and Stefan with Carol Lockwood. They were swaying with the soft notes of the music, and then Elena placed her hand into Damon's, his other hand bringing her closer. He was an excellent dancer and he knew it. He had decades of practice to back him up on that.

Elena felt like she was floating. For a moment there were no Originals, no witches, no curses and all that mattered, all that she could feel and see was Damon. Their faces were close, eyes locked, bodies pressed against each other and Elena couldn't take anymore of this. The love and adoration that graced his features, mimicking her own were melting her heart.

'_All I want is the taste that your lips allow. My-my, my-my… Give me love' _The lyrics of the song couldn't have been more spot-on, Elena's gaze shifting to Damon's lips as he parted them slightly. She closed the distance between them, her lips soft, yet firm against his. Damon smiled as he traced her lower lip with his tongue, not giving a damn about all the people watching them. They hadn't talked about what they'd say to the others, but in this moment, there was no one but the two of them, dancing and kissing.

* * *

><p>Caroline was checking up on Matt, who was dancing with Rebekah, not wanting to meet Klaus' eyes as they floated around the room.<p>

"Caroline, you look ravishing in that dress," Klaus was smiling broadly and those adorable dimples were driving Caroline crazy. How could he be so damn cute? Not to mention the sexiest British accent…

"I didn't really have time to shop." She shrugged her shoulders, relieved that she could come up with a good enough reason as to why she was wearing the dress he gave her. But Klaus caught onto that and he smirked, pointing at the bracelet another of his gifts,

"And the bracelet I gave you, what's your excuse for wearing that?" Caroline was taken aback by that and she looked away. "You know, you're quite the dancer." Klaus' words snapped her out of her thoughts as complimented her sincerely.

"Well, I've had training. I happen to be Miss Mystic Falls." She held her head high, scoffing, annoyed by the compliments and the smiles he was giving her.

"I know" His response came so quickly that it shocked her and she hated how that only made his smile widen. He was enjoying getting her all worked up and he wasn't hiding it.

She saw Elena and Damon kiss as they danced around in circles, thinking that Elena hadn't been that happy in a very long time and she smiled, enjoying the sight of Elena and Damon together, they looked like they belonged in a movie.

* * *

><p>The kiss started off chaste and full of love, but as soon as Damon's tongue slipped between her lips, Elena clutched his hand tighter and gave into him completely. She wanted more of him and she forgot all about Esther and Klaus as they kissed, tongues dancing along to the music. Elena nibbled at his lower lip, sucking it into her mouth, but Damon decided they'd better finish this elsewhere, not in the middle of the dance floor and he finally pulled away, resting their foreheads together. The song was picking up and he knew the next move would make them switch partners, still he twirled her around, reluctantly letting her go right into Stefan's arms.<p>

"Hmm. He dances, and I didn't even have to beg." Elena teased him, rolling her eyes as they began moving to the music again. Stefan smiled a bit, before replying in fake annoyance.

"Well Mayor Lockwood dragged me out here. Couldn't exactly say no." They were close, but Elena turned her head to the side and caught a glimpse of Damon dancing with Rebekah, jealousy taking over her as unpleasant memories came rushing back into her mind. She pushed them away, though, practically dragging Stefan out of the ballroom and towards the drinks.

Stefan handed her a glass of champagne and watched as she drowned half of it without even blinking. A small smile graced his lips and Elena noticed, bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Looks like I've had a bad influence on you." Damon's deep voice made Elena turn around, grinning at the blue eyed vampire sheepishly. Stefan rolled his eyes, but he couldn't contain a smile as he observed Damon and Elena's expressions.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading it, as much as I enjoyed writing it! I had to end the chapter like this only because I want to know your opinion on something.**

**Where do you want them to hook up? Right there in the Mikaelson's mansion or do they have to go home…? 3**

**Do you want more Klaroline?**

**Review and let me know! **

**xoxo Rose**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! ** I'm sorry for keeping you waiting for so long… but I'll let you decide if it was worth it! Let's bring out the smut, people!**

**Thanks for the support, reviews and for adding this story to your favorite and alert lists! You are great! **

**I hope you'll enjoy reading this! **

**So… go ahead and R&R! Let's see if you guys can make it to 45 reviews^^ *cross my fingers***

* * *

><p>"Have I told you how incredibly hot you look in that dress?" Damon leaned in to whisper in Elena's ear in a low voice, his breath making goose bumps erupt all over her skin.<p>

"You might have mentioned it once or twice" Her tone was flirty, playful as she sipped her champagne, the closeness to Damon making her body burn with the need to feel his touch, the desire that was always there seemed to be a lot stronger at this moment. She had drunk about 4 glasses of champagne by now and her control was slipping away, lust clouding her mind. Elena pulled back so that her eyes bore into the ocean blue of Damon's and she moved closer, their bodies flush against each other and she wrapped her hands around his neck, molding her lips to his.

Damon kissed her back, his hands pulling her body even closer as if his body couldn't stand being separated from her. Elena parted her lips when she felt his tongue tracing her lower lip and it slipped swiftly past her teeth, swirling around hers in a sensual dance. They got lost into each other's touch, tongues clashing as they kissed passionately right in front of all of Mystic Falls- vampires, hybrids and humans. Elena's blood was boiling with desire as they kissed fiercely, not giving a second thought to their surroundings.

Raw lust coursed through Elena's veins and she was moaning into Damon's mouth as the heat traveled straight to her core. Damon almost lost it when he heard Elena's heart beat frantically, her moan making him fight against the urge to just take her right there, in front of everyone. Still… he knew that they were both too far gone to stop when the smell of her arousal spiked the air. Knowing that there were a LOT of vampires in the room that could easily smell it too, Damon pulled back, looking at Elena with lustful eyes as he took in her swollen lips and rosy cheeks.

"Elena… I don't think I can resist you any longer…" He said in a hushed tone so that not even the vampires could hear him. Damon saw that Klaus was smirking in their direction but he didn't care… He wanted her and he knew that she wanted him, too. There was no doubt that the pent up sexual tension was about to set them on fire, they couldn't deny themselves anymore. Elena licked her lips as he grabbed her hand, dragging her out of the ballroom and looking for a more private area. Damon smirked as numerous crazy ideas came to his mind - _the roof, the gardens of maybe we should take Klaus' bedroom_… Damon's thoughts were going wild with possible 'make out spots', but he decided to take her to one of the spare bedrooms. It would've been too much to ask of her- _Hey, wanna have hot & heavy sex on the roof?_ NO… He had wanted their first night to be magical, candles everywhere and red rose petals and all that romantic stuff, but now they were practically running down the hallway, desperate to finally be together for real.

"Here…" Damon whispered as they reached the furthest door at the end of the hallway, bringing Elena in for a passionate kiss, seeking desperately some kind of release. Elena moaned, pushing Damon into the door, attacking his neck with her teeth, sucking and nipping his skin. The urgency in her actions drove Damon crazy, his pants getting painfully tight as Elena's hands were all over him, ripping his bowtie off of him and fumbling with the buttons of his white dress shirt. Desperation was evident in the way they were moaning, they simply needed to feel their bodies pressed together and they were already struggling to breathe normally.

"Damon…" Elena moaned as he used his vampire speed to open the door and then slam it shut, pinning Elena to it with his body. She relished in the feeling of his muscled body against hers, the need for release getting stronger and stronger with every second. Damon trailed hot kisses down the side of neck, sucking at her skin, groaning when he felt Elena's hands pulling him closer. He reached her generous cleavage and she arched her back in need for more. Damon fought the urge to just rip her dress apart and take her right there, against the door instead he pulled back slightly, his fingers already working on getting her dress off as quickly as possible.

"You're lucky I like this dress or it would've ended up in shreds." Damon whispered in her ear as the dress loosened around her, falling to the floor. She shivered as the chilly air hit her delicate skin, but she couldn't have known for sure if that was the reason or if she was shivering at the sound of his voice. Damon's eyes traveled over the woman in front of him, he imagined this moment so many times, but he never thought that it would happen in Klaus' house, not that he was complaining. Elena felt slightly uncomfortable under Damon's intense gaze, she felt exposed to be naked in front of him, only her lacy black panties left on her body to provide her some coverage.

"You're beautiful" Damon whispered in awe, as he took Elena's hands, leading her to the king sized bed in the middle of the room. They hadn't really looked at the room, but it was empty and it had a bed, so they didn't care about anything else. Elena blushed as Damon sat on the bed, holding her on his lap. He caressed her sides, really committing her body to memory, the softness of her olive skin, the curves of her hips and her full breasts. Damon placed soft kisses up her shoulders and he gently laid her on the bed. Elena was melting under his touch, the small kisses driving her insane with need, feeling his lips all over her chest was getting her so wound up that she thought she might just explode.

"Damon… please… I need you now" Elena moaned as she pulled him down on her, her lips crashing onto his to prove her point, her hands ridding him of his shirt in seconds and he smirked as she ran her hands all over his chest. He pulled away and got out of his jeans quickly, making Elena gasp at the sight of his fully naked body. He would never forget the look of pure love and lust in her eyes as he climbed back into bed, pulling her panties down her legs with his teeth. The sight was making Elena bite her lip in order not to moan and she gripped the sheets in her hands when Damon placed random kisses all over her body.

He didn't know how much time they had left before someone found them or heard them for that matter so he trailed kisses up her breasts, teasing her and sucking her pebbled nipples into his mouth, biting down gently as his fingers found their way to her heated core, circling her clit before sliding two of his fingers into her wet heat. Elena moaned and brought Damon in for a scorching kiss, silently urging him on as her tongue plunged into his mouth with reckless abandon, giving into him completely.

"I see you're more than ready for me, Lena" He murmured against her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled his fingers out of her, kissing her hard, their tongues struggling for control. The kiss was deep and passionate and Elena moaned into his mouth as she felt his very hard member at her entrance. Damon pulled back and their gazes locked, the world stopped spinning as they got lost into each other. Elena couldn't believe the intensity of their connection in that moment, as Damon slowly entered her. His eyes bore into hers as he filled her to the hilt, making them both moan as they were finally joined. Elena wrapped her legs around Damon's torso as he started moving.

"Damon!" She whimpered as his movements began to pick up speed. He was kissing her neck, his hips moving tantalizingly slow, enjoying the feeling of her warmth engulfing him. She was tight and Damon was afraid he'll hurt her if he'd lose control, but he knew that she was not _that_ breakable, plus, the sounds she was making were assuring him that she was in no pain at all. Elena's nails were digging into his back and she met his thrusts with equal passion, her skin burning under Damon's expert touch. He really knew how to make a woman delirious with pleasure, driving Elena insane with his slow movements and his gentle bites on her neck.

"Don't hold back, Damon…" Elena moaned as she kissed him fiercely, arching her back into him and running her fingers down his back, feeling his muscles flex under her touch. As soon as he heard the words come out of her mouth, Damon started thrusting into her faster, harder, hitting her sweet spot easily and making Elena writhe under him. The way Damon moved into her and over her made Elena dizzy and she couldn't believe how incredible this moment was. The way Damon touched her and the way he looked at her was so intimate and she knew that this was the thing that completed her, the only missing piece of her life, it was _love._

"Move with me…" Damon whispered in her ear as he grabbed Elena's hands and entwined their fingers, together finding a rhythm that left Elena panting. Elena shuddered at the feeling of his skin gliding against hers, his lips on her neck and she felt the coil in her lower abdomen tighten as he was taking her higher than ever before. The smell of their arousal spiked the air and Damon sensed it, which turned him on even more, his eyes rolling in the back of his head as Elena started nibbling at his earlobe. She was getting closer to the edge by the minute and Damon knew that from the way her moans were becoming endless whimpers. His thrusts were rough and he kissed her deeply, swallowing her scream when she finally came, her walls fluttering around him frantically.

"Oh my God, Damon!" Elena cried out as he spilled his essence deep inside her womb, groaning when she bit down on his neck with blunt teeth to keep from screaming out. The intensity of her orgasm left her breathless and Damon placed soft kisses on her neck, her cheeks and on the tip of her nose as he remained on top of her for a few more minutes. The sweet gesture made Elena feel safe and comfortable, happy just like a kid, but there was nothing innocent about their position.

"I love you, Elena…" He pulled back to look into her eyes, his heart aching to see how his confession affected her and he was taken aback by the pure adoration that shined in her brown eyes. Elena smiled brightly at him, still glowing in the haze of her post orgasmic state as she kissed him deeply, sensing their bodies still connected.

"I love _you_, Damon!" Those words embedded themselves into Damon's heart and he was sure they'll leave a mark on it forever. He attacked her with his lips, kissing every part of her he could reach, making her giggle at the giddiness of his actions. Damon felt like he was about to explode with happiness, a feeling he hadn't had in such a long time, but that he enjoyed very much.

"Come on let's get out of here…" The reality of their location made Damon jump out of bed, pulling Elena with him and quickly she realized it, too, her eyes widening as she grabbed her panties and her dress. Damon was dressed in a few seconds thanks to his vampire speed and he helped her with her complicated dress. He stayed behind her, his lips brushing over her neck, making her shiver as her mind provided her with images of them in bed, making her insides burn with desire again.

"We have to go…" Elena whispered as Damon smirked against her skin, wrapping an arm around her waist, suddenly picking her up bridal style, and walking out of the room at normal speed. The sounds of the ball were still filling the house and Damon put her down, not wanting to raise suspicions amongst the humans, because he knew that the _vampires_ in the house had surely heard them. _Well they found out that Elena really has healthy lungs._ Damon thought, slightly amused, but he was interrupted from his inner debate by Elena's voice.

"Damon… Do you think they heard us?" She whispered into his ear, the worried tone of her voice making him reconsider telling her the truth, but he knew for a fact that they would be greeted by at least one of the Originals or worse, his brother. He had loved making her scream and he wouldn't deny that it made him just a little uncomfortable knowing that all the others heard her.

"Well… Elena, let's just say that we put on quite a show…" Damon winked at the blush creeping onto Elena's cheeks as she looked away. They were making their way into the crowded area of the house, trying to go unnoticed and make a clean exit, but as they were heading towards the front door, Damon felt 3 pairs of eyes burning holes in his back. Caroline was quickly maneuvering through the mass of people, coming towards them. Stefan had his pained, old brooding expression plastered on his face as he clenched his fists at his sides, trying to stay in control of his emotions. And finally Damon caught Klaus' pleased smirk as he looked at them, which actually didn't fit well with Damon, but he put it in the back of his mind, needing to focus on talking to Caroline first.

"Hi, Blondie…" Sarcastic Damon was back in the picture as he saw Caroline glancing around, catching Klaus staring back at her and smiling. Elena didn't even have time to speak, but she shot Damon a warning glare, rolling her eyes as Damon's sexy smirk graced his lips. Caroline looked at the two of them, before she pulled them aside, her blue eyes blazing.

"Hi, Blondie? Seriously? I had to listen to Klaus' interpretation of your actions and I have to tell you that that was quite a show, Elena… Not that I didn't expect it and hey… I had fun! Basically Klaus and all of his bad ass siblings had a really HARD time listening to that… Even I have to admit that was pretty HOT!" Damon's eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly ajar at Blondie's rambling… He hadn't expected her to say that and he felt a hint of jealousy upon hearing that the vampires had enjoyed what they heard. A sense of possession clouded his mind, but he was brought back to Earth by the sound of Elena's giggle. His eyebrows shot up as he looked at Elena, who was seemingly not as affected as he'd expect her to be.

"What?" Elena questioned him as she saw the incredulous expression he was sporting. Caroline wasn't _that _taken aback, but she hadn't really expected Elena to be so nonchalant about this, especially since Stefan had heard them, too. Caroline couldn't deny that she was no prude and that she had really had a good laugh when Klaus tried to make small talk and ended up overanalyzing the sounds coming from the happy couple. Klaus had been surprisingly funny and proved to not be the worse company in the world.

"Nothing… I just thought you'd run off, blushing furiously if anyone would mention our little… sexcapade." Damon whispered the last word, his lips brushing on the shell on her ear as he leaned into her. Caroline looked at them, grinning at the happiness that emanated from the pair and she had to admit that she hadn't seen Elena that content in a long time. Damon made her smile and he also ignited the fire inside of her, so Caroline could only encourage them and support them throughout this whole ordeal they'd been going through.

"Well… I still might run off blushing if you keep doing this…" Elena smiled sweetly at him, then looking at Caroline who had a huge smile plastered on her face, her eyes dancing in the dim light.

The reason why they came to the ball in the first place was long forgotten, but Elijah approached them and Damon suddenly felt his smile disappearing as Elijah's words sank in.

"Elena… I see you had forgotten about the meeting with my mother, so I came to escort you to her now. If you please follow me…" Straight to the point as always, the Original started walking away, leaving Elena speechless. She found her legs moving to their own accord behind Elijah and she knew Damon was right behind her, but when they reached the stairs, Elijah turned towards Damon and told him to stay put, because Esther wanted to see Elena alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Well… How was it? ** I decided to make this chapter less dramatic since all hell is about to break loose so let me know if I did ok…<strong>

**Thank you so much for reading and I hope You liked it as much as I liked writing it!**

**REVIEW and let me know what you thought of this! Remember Elena was compelled and that's why she's **_**maybe**_** a little OOC…**

**Xoxo Rose**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! I know it's been a really long time since I updated this and I'm sorry****…**** I have the idea of what's going to happen in mind****…**** it just won't come out right when I write it down.**

**Thanks for sticking with this story and I hope you'll forgive me for the super late update. You can check out my other stories for more DE smut and lemons in the meanwhile****…**

**Here goes nothing****…**

"Please, Elena, come right in. I've been waiting for you, but I heard you had been busy…" The woman strode over to Elena, her eyes unexpectedly warm as a small smile formed on her lips. Her strong English accent was almost demanding Elena's attention and respect and Elena cringed as she walked in and sat down on a couch as Esther began to speak again.

"Well… I'll be short, then. I want your help. I would like to rid the world of the abominations that are my children. I want to perform a spell that will bind them together and so…when one of them dies, they all die." Esther was short, indeed and Elena looked at her, confused by the simplicity with which she talked about murdering her children. _What kind of mother talks like that? _Elena was looking at Esther, disapprovingly, but truth was that she wanted to see Klaus dead as much as his mother did, apparently.

"What do you want from me?" Elena's voice was steady and she stood up, walking purposefully around the couch so that she was not that close to the witch. She needed answers and right now, all she wanted was Damon by her side; she knew that he had been right, that she shouldn't have agreed to meet up with Esther alone.

"I want your blood…I plan on doing a blood spell that will bind them all together and I need the doppleganger's blood to finish it. Simple as that" The Original made her way towards Elena, stopping over at the coffee table to pick up a small wooden box.

"These are vials with everyone of my children's blood: Finn, Kol, Rebekah, Elijah and Klaus. All I need to complete the spell is your blood, Elena. I'm sure you understand that Klaus will not leave you alone; he will not stop at anything if you don't agree to give him blood to create his hybrids. I think we both know that you'd end his life without a second thought if you'd have the opportunity." Esther kept talking on and on about how Klaus wanted her blood and he was a threat and she was right about her wanting that monster dead, her determination fueled by the recent events when Klaus had tortured Damon. All that Elena wanted was to make Klaus pay for the things he did to Damon, but as she thought about the spell, she realized that Elijah was going to die, too and Elena didn't want that. Truth be told, Elena had kind of a soft spot for Elijah, she considered him her friend and he was beyond moral and wasn't a threat to her or her friends.

"But even if you do that spell, how are we going to kill one of them? There is no chance that one of them is going to let his guard down." Elena tried to make sense of this whole mess, but her brain was just not able to process all of the information.

"Don't worry about that… Finn has offered himself as a sacrifice." Elena's eyes widened as she saw the older looking Original stand in front of the door, the look in his eyes making Elena shiver. They were like empty, emotionless… or rather resigned, _dead_. The words were coursing through her mind as she looked over at the witch again.

"I suggest you give me your blood willingly, dear. I don't want to force it out of your hand, but I will if necessary." The coldness of her tone made Elena back away from her a couple of feet, instinctively. Esther only smiled and made her way to the table again, opening the vials from the wooden box and pouring them one by one into a golden chalice. Elena's blood ran cold as the witch looked up and nodded her head towards Finn, who came closer to Elena.

"Give me your hand please." Esther smiled at her, but Elena knew there was something off with the whole ritual, but as she was about to turn around, she felt Finn's hand wrap around her arm as he pulled her towards the woman. Elena jerked away from his grip and stepped forward, choosing to give her blood willingly.

"That's it…" Esther encouraged Elena as she placed her hand in the witch's. Esther brought out a knife and drew a line in Elena's palm with it, making her wince in pain. The blood was dripping from the cut straight into the chalice, mingling with the rest of the blood already there. Esther then began chanting some words in Latin that Elena couldn't understand and she clutched her hand to her chest, covering the deep cut with a napkin that Finn had handed her. The chanting didn't take long and Elena felt a soft wind before the witch turned to meet her eyes again.

"Now… was that so hard? All we have to do is put this in the drinks and all of my children will be bound to each other, therefore vulnerable." Elena wanted to run out of the room, but she wasn't about to give the witch the satisfaction of seeing her run off so she glanced at Esther one last time.

"Are we done?" Her voice was steady even though she felt like screaming from the pain searing in her hand and she watched as Esther strode over to her.

"Yes, we are done… thank you, Elena and I hope you and Damon had a nice time at the ball." Her eyes were playful, but Elena saw that the witch wasn't really telling her the whole truth. She nodded once before turning towards the door and deliberately walking out slowly. Elena heard the music still going as she rushed through the corridors in search of Damon.

"Elena! Finally… what took you so long?" He appeared out of nowhere and Elena was so relieved to see him that she jumped into his arms, burying her head in the crook of his neck, inhaling his cologne and sighing in relief. Damon wrapped his arms securely around her and held onto her, enjoying the feeling of her body relaxing in his embrace.

"Damon! Ouch…" Her hand hurt and Damon immediately pulled away, taking her hand into his own and studying it carefully. He gave her a quick once over, but when he didn't see anything else wrong with her, he pressed a light kiss on top of the wound, but seeing the amount of blood smeared all over her palm, her smell intoxicating him, which made his vampire instincts kick in as his tongue darted to lick the blood.

"Elena…" His voice was hoarse and Elena felt a shiver run down her spine, down to her toes as he licked away all of the blood, providing a pretty erotic view to Elena who bit back a moan as she felt Damon's warm tongue on her skin. When he was done, he looked up at her and smirked, practically dragging her out of the hallway.

"Damon…wait! I need to go talk to Elijah" Elena said as she heard Esther's voice resonate through the room. She needed to get to Elijah to stop him from drinking the champagne that contained Esther's spell.

"Elijah!" She reached him just in time and the Original held the glass halfway up to his lips and greeted her. Damon wasn't far behind and he watched curiously as Elena snatched the glass from Elijah and spilled its contents.

"What are you doing?" Elijah asked, but Elena knew that there were too many vampires in there and she couldn't tell Elijah about his mother's plan without informing the others, too. So, she shut up and pointed to her ear, indicating the fact that they were surrounded by vamps and then mouthed to him _"I'll explain tomorrow" _before grabbing Damon's hand and making her way through the crowd, not giving a damn about who was watching.

Damon was taken aback by Elena's hurry as she dragged him out of the mansion and into the chilly night. There were no people around as they made their way to Damon's Camaro.

"Shh... I'll explain once we get home" Elena knew that even though Damon wasn't the one to stay quiet; he trusted her and knew that it was important.

"Fine..." His blue eyes were boring into hers as Damon opened the door for Elena and a sly smirk appeared on his lips when he saw Elena's flushed face, her cheeks taking on a bright shade of pink.

"Mine or yours?" His velvety voice made Elena's breath hitch and Damon took advantage of that, wrapping an arm around her waist, effectively bringing her closer so that her body was now flush against his. Elena got lost in his hypnotizing blue eyes and as she felt his body press into hers, she fought the urge to rip his clothes off of him and let him have his way with her right there, on the hood of his car. Instead, she tried to keep it cool and replied.

"Yours. You have the bigger bed" Elena smiled wickedly at Damon, which brought vivid memories of them together to Damon's mind. He looked at her with hunger in his eyes, hunger for her, her body and maybe even her blood. As she thought about it, she hadn't seen Damon drink any blood today and it made her look at him quizzically.

"Uh, I like you!" Elena didn't get to speak as Damon backed her into the side of his car, his lips descending hungrily on hers. Elena was a bit taken aback, but she recovered quickly, responding to the kiss with equal passion. Damon knew that their heated kiss would escalate into something more pretty fast, so he pulled away when he felt Elena's fingers thread through his hair.

"How about we take this to my room? After all… you did say that I have a big ass bed which I can't wait to use…" Damon whispered in Elena's ear, making her shiver in anticipation, the whole Original drama already forgotten for the night.

"Let's go then…" She pecked Damon on the cheek quickly before turning around and sliding into the passenger seat of Damon's Camaro. He smirked and, using his vampire speed he was already sitting next to Elena, turning on the engine and speeding the car down the road before she even had the chance to speak.

The events of the day were playing on and on in Damon's mind, reliving every moment that he had spent with Elena, kissing her, touching her skin. He would forever remember the softness of her olive skin, the sweet taste of her lips and the passion that erupted within her as he moved inside her. The tightness and warmth engulfing him were already making him hard, only thinking about her was extremely arousing. And the fact that Elena was there, right beside him in the car, her heart pounding in his ears as she watched him with those dark, lustful eyes.

He wanted to stop the car and have her right there, on the side of the road because it was pure torture to have her so close and not be able to touch her, kiss her and worship her the way he really wanted. Damon clutched the steering wheel hard, trying not to reach out and pull her in his lap to relieve some of that need that went all the way to his crotch. Her intoxicating smell was enveloping him and the road seemed to stretch out for miles in front of them. Damon was not known for his patience and he felt like he was about to explode, but he knew that Elena deserved to be treated like a Goddess, not rushed into anything and much less pushed up against a wall or worse, in the back of his car.

Damon's naughty ideas had to wait and he knew that because he had waited for Elena to finally give into him for too long now and he wanted to show her just how much it meant to him that she was finally his. The engine of the Camaro roared and the tires were screeching as Damon pulled into the driveway to the Boarding House. He was glad that at least Elena had been quiet during their ride home because he knew that if she only uttered one single word, he would've lost control.

Elena was as excited and turned on as Damon was and she looked at him the whole ride home, wondering just how he held it together, because her body was on fire only at the sight of Damon's blue eyes that shimmered with desire. She considered telling him to pull over, that she wanted him right then and there and that she couldn't wait. The thoughts rushing through Elena's mind were all about how to jump Damon's bones as soon as they were out of the car. The sexual tension was almost palpable and they both knew that when they were finally out of the car it would explode around them, drowning them in passion.

She allowed her gaze to roam over Damon's sculpted body, seeing how tense he looked as he tried to get them home as fast as possible. Elena's heartbeat quickened, raw lust coursing through her veins as she saw the obvious bulge in Damon's pants, her thoughts running wild, her mind providing her with images that made her blush. She wanted to reach out and take care of his problem, her naughty side coming out as she licked her lips instinctively. If the car hadn't come to a halt and Damon hadn't rushed to get them both out of the car and into his room then Elena was sure that she would've been all over Damon.

"You have no idea what you do to me, Elena…" Damon's voice was husky and it made sweet shivers run down Elena's spine, directly to her core. She smiled mischievously at him before crushing her lips to his and feeling his strong arms wrap around her tiny waist. Damon's kiss was intense, like no other before and Elena knew it was due to the lust that they both felt and even though she didn't plan on having sex again with him right after the ball, she couldn't deny that she wanted him more than ever. Elena doubted that there would be a time that she would not want him, now that she finally experienced what it was to be with Damon she wouldn't give it up for nothing. Although she had to admit that she was a little sore, she wanted more and she would get more in a few minutes.

"Damon!" Elena gasped as he sped them into his bedroom, making her head spin and she closed her eyes and then she felt her back hit a soft mattress and she knew that Damon had placed her on the bed so she opened her eyes. She moaned as she instantly felt Damon's lips travel down the side of her neck, his warm tongue leaving a scorching trail in his wake as his hands began to work on getting her dress off as soon as possible.

"I hope you don't plan on wearing dresses like this one often 'cause they're really fucking hard to get off" Damon groaned playfully as he tugged the dress off of Elena and tossed it to the side, along with his clothes. She saw the smirk plastered on his lips and she matched it, seeing how fast he had got naked for her.

"I prefer you walk around naked all the time…" Damon whispered against her neck as he started placing open mouthed kisses all over her neck and shoulders, nipping and sucking at her soft skin, making his way south. He looked up at Elena, meeting her gaze as he flicked his tongue over one of her nipples and began massaging the other one. Elena moaned, arching her back, pushing herself against Damon's talented mouth. His teeth closed over her sensitive bud, making Elena cry out in pleasure as her fingers twisted in his dark locks.

"Oh God!" Damon smirked as he made his way even lower, planting soft kisses over her taut stomach as his fingers hooked onto her lacy panties and dragged them down her legs. Elena lifted herself on her elbows so that she could get a better view, biting her lip as Damon parted her legs and started kissing his way up her inner thigh. Elena was panting, enjoying the soft touch of Damon's lips on her skin, everywhere but where she craved them the most.

"Damon… please" She was to wound up to wait, she wanted him to take her already and he did. The moment Damon's mouth descended on her heated flesh, Elena let out a loud moan, keeping her eyes glued to Damon as he began lapping at her cunt relentlessly. His tongue was working wonders on her, making her writhe under his touch as he moved to her clit, sucking it in his mouth and then flicking his tongue over it, driving her insane.

"You taste so good…" Damon moaned against her flesh, sending delicious vibrations all over her body and making Elena moan as he worked her higher than ever before. Elena was sure that the pleasure would overwhelm her if she didn't get her release soon and, as she was about to beg Damon to make her come, his tongue entered her repeatedly, then his lips were sucking at her sensitive bundle of nerves and she lost it.

The world exploded around her as she yelled out Damon's name in ecstasy. Damon watched her fall apart and felt her whole body shake as he gently crawled up the bed and caressed her face as she came down from her delicious high. He placed small kisses all over her shoulders and then her face, her forehead, cheeks, nose and finally her lips. Elena felt Damon's body press hers into the mattress, but she welcomed his weight, eagerly kissing him back.

"You look so beautiful when I make you fall apart, Elena…" Damon whispered as he positioned himself at her entrance, slowly pushing himself into her inch by glorious inch, stretching her walls almost painfully. Damon stopped moving, allowing Elena time to adjust to his impressive size, giving himself a moment to adjust to her tightness, too. When he finally started moving, their gazes locked and fingers entwined, the world just faded away.

Damon's thrusts were slow and deep at first, both of them thriving in their connection, wanting the feeling to last forever. He was reaching places inside her that only he had reached before, with every deep stroke, he rubbed on her sweet spot, making sinful sounds come out of Elena's mouth. Damon began picking up his speed, never letting go of her hands or breaking eye contact, feeling her body tremble under his, all of her emotions visible in her chocolate brown eyes. Desire was coursing through her bloodstream as Damon's blue pools bored into hers, lust clearly darkening them as they moved together towards completion.

There was no need for words…their connection was far beyond that and, as Damon thrust harder into her, Elena moaned louder, knowing that she was teetering over that blissful edge. Damon was never one to make love, but his was definitely how he would describe it; not too slow, not too fast, but synchronized. The way they held each other, looked into each other's eyes and moved perfectly in sync was what they'd call 'making love'.

With a few more thrusts, they finally found their releases, climaxing together, feeling the love course through their bodies. Elena let out a cry of pleasure as the most intense orgasm of her life crashed into her as she got lost in the ocean of blue held in Damon's eyes. He was invading all of her senses, her mind barely able to comprehend the overwhelming emotions that came rushing through her body. It felt like an eternity had passed as they stared at each other, both barely able to comprehend the intensity of their love making.

"Damon…" Elena managed to whimper as he closed the distance between their lips and kissed her with all he had, conveying all of his feelings through that kiss. Elena knew that, she could feel the passion and love emanating from Damon and in that moment, she knew that they had been meant to be together and that there was no other option but to be together forever.

"I love you, Elena" Damon whispered against her lips as he rested his forehead on hers, gazing into her eyes with utter adoration. Elena's heart skipped a beat at the immense joy that enveloped them as they held each other close.

"I love you, too, Damon" The words rolled off her tongue easily and she knew they were true, the look in his eyes making her smile broadly. He pulled away, rolling to his side and wrapping his arms around Elena's frame, bringing her closer. She snuggled into his side, resting her head on his shoulder as his fingers began drawing random patterns on her back, knowing that she'll fall asleep in a matter of minutes.

"Sweet dreams, Elena" Damon whispered as he heard her breathing even out and her heart beat slow down as she drifted to sleep. He knew that they still had a lot to discuss, but they would deal with the rest of the world in the morning.

**So****…****I actually didn't plan on writing another smut scene so soon, but apparently Damon had other ideas ****

**Elijah is going to make an appearance and maybe we'll have a bit of Klaroline next chapter... I made Elena save Elijah because we all know that she cares about the guy and I really like him****…****I hope you are ok with it.**

**Thank you for reading and don't forget to leave a review!** **

**Xoxo Rose **


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next chapter, dear readers!** I hope you'll like it… **

**Thanks to all of you that followed and added this story to their favorites and especially to those that reviewed! **

**I don't own anything! **

**Enjoy…**

* * *

><p>As the morning came, Elena found herself alone in Damon's bed, crisp white sheets covering her naked body and a cold pillow next to her, the only reminder of Damon being the soreness between her legs. She smiled as she remembered the way that they got lost in each other and the incredible feeling of completion that they had each time when they were together.<p>

"Damon?" Elena stood up, wrapping the thin sheet around her as she made her way into the luxurious bathroom, looking for her lover. She didn't find him, though, but the sight of his huge shower was too good to pass out. Damon was probably just feeding so she could take a shower before she went downstairs. The mere thought of having to explain all that had happened the other day with Esther made her cringe, knowing that she could no longer postpone _the_ talk.

Elena dropped the sheet as she turned on the water in the shower and stepped inside, letting the hot water wash away the stress that had accumulated in her muscles. She allowed the hot stream to flow over her body, relaxing her muscles as she grabbed the shampoo and poured some in her hand before massaging it into her brown locks. She took her time to clean up and she only got out of the shower 30 minutes or so later.

Damon was still nowhere to be seen and Elena found that a bit weird, considering the fact that he would never have missed the opportunity of shower sex before. She kind of wanted him to appear in the shower and take her again but she decided not to dwell on it too much. Elena had gotten a bit too carried away and she rolled her eyes as she thought about how Damon had finally managed to corrupt her.

As for the vampire…he was actually cooking her breakfast, trying not to focus too much on Elena, controlling the urge to speed over to her and jump in the shower with her. Damon heard her turn off the water and step into their room, thinking about joining her because her food was done when he heard a knock on the door. Damon sped to the front door and opened it to reveal a stiff looking Original, clad in an elegant Armani suite, with a stoic expression on his face.

"Hello, Damon…I think we're overdue a conversation." Elijah spoke politely as Damon simply nodded and stepped out of the way so that the Original could enter the house. Even though it was a formality since Elijah had already been invited in and could simply stride in, Damon appreciated Elijah's manners.

"Elena should be down in a minute…Drink?" Damon went over towards the liquor cabinet, already pouring bourbon into two tumblers as they both heard Elena practically skip down the stairs. Damon smiled as he handed Elijah one of the glasses and rushed to meet Elena halfway.

"Damon! I missed you in the shower…" Elena whispered as she flung herself in Damon's arms, kissing him senseless, her hands wrapping around his neck. He smirked against her lips as she pulled back, smiling broadly at him.

"I made breakfast…but first…we have a guest" Damon turned towards the parlor, going back to where Elijah was patiently sipping at his drink. Elena sighed, knowing that she'd have to explain all of her recent actions to the two men and although she knew that it was complicated, she was certain that both of them would understand.

"Hello, Elena…I apologize for dropping by unannounced and at this early hour, but you left me intrigued and I could not wait any longer." Elijah said as he casually stepped in front of the coffee table and set his empty glass down.

"I'll explain everything…but can I eat first?" Elena smiled up at Damon and he nodded, rolling his eyes as he saw the innocent look in Elena's chocolate brown eyes and gestured Elijah to join them in the kitchen. Elena grinned as she saw the variety of fruits and the pancakes, waffles that Damon had prepared for her.

"You did all this for me?" Elena asked genuinely surprised as Damon just placed a soft kiss on her cheek as he went over to pour a cup of coffee for Elena. Elijah sat down, silently, not wanting to interrupt the couple and settled to just observe them. They looked happy and totally in love and they ignored him completely as Elena ate her waffles and pancakes.

"Oh, I'm sorry Elijah…" Elena said when she turned to him after she was done, 15 minutes later as Damon placed her plate in the sink.

"It's fine…I didn't want to interrupt you." Elena smiled at that, knowing that Elijah was patient, but she had to remember the reason why he was here in the first place.

"I guess I can start explaining…" Elena muttered as they walked back into the parlour and sat down on the couch. Damon sat next to her, holding her hand and encouraging her to begin. Elijah sat down opposite to them and simply waited for Elena to start talking.

She took a deep breath and started telling them how Esther wanted her own children dead and how she put a spell to bind them together so that if one of them dies, they all die. Neither of the two men interrupted her and she told them the whole story, including the fact that Finn was on their mother's side and that he was going to be the sacrifice. By the time she finished, Damon was actually stunned and Elijah had a wary expression.

"Why did you save me?" Elijah asked her when she looked up at him. Damon was wondering the same thing and he wasn't sure that he wanted to know the answer, but Elena simply smiled.

"I don't know…I just kept thinking…before the sun and the moon ritual you found a way to keep me alive and now I'm in the exact same position and I was not about to just let you die, Elijah. It didn't feel right to know that and not try to at least repay the favor by saving your life… I don't think you deserved to die like that…" Elena stuttered because she couldn't explain just how outraged she was with Esther's plan. She couldn't understand how a mother can kill her own children…how she can think of them as abominations of nature and betray them in the worst way.

"Thank you…" Elijah smiled genuinely and Elena was a bit taken aback, but Damon held her hand tightly, offering her all of his support and love. She smiled back at Elijah and Damon kissed her temple as the Original stood up, intending on leaving.

"One last thing, Elena…did mother tell you when will the sacrifice take place?"

"No…I told you everything I know…I'm sorry" Elijah nodded and assured her that it was fine and then he excused himself and left.

"Well…that's great…Klaus will finally be dead! It's a win-win_…_But I know that you don't really want to talk about this anymore so…" Damon said as he grabbed another tumbler and poured himself a decent amount of bourbon, gulping it all down.

"What?" Elena asked as she batted her long lashes at Damon, already getting excited at his tone…thinking about what he could have in mind to distract her (_obviously thinking about sex_)…

"Huh…what naughty thoughts are running through that pretty little head of yours, Lena?" Damon smirked as a blush crept up Elena's cheeks and she rolled her eyes at seeing his smug expression.

"Shut up…you know you're to blame for my newly discovered sex cravings!" Elena poked him in the chest with one of her long fingers, a devilish smile tugging at her lips as Damon raised an eyebrow- faking surprise.

"Why, Miss Gilbert…you offend me. I'd never induce those cravings upon an innocent girl such as you." Damon smiled broadly at Elena's shocked expression and eventually he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm not an innocent girl Mister Salvatore…you should know that by now." Elena ran her index finger along his jaw line and down his chest as she spoke, her eyes glinting mischievously as she peered up at him.

"Well…why don't you make it clear then?" Damon challenged, doing that eye thing that drove her insane as Elena was already unbuttoning his shirt, running her fingers over his perfectly chiselled abs.

"Oh I'll make it clear alright…" Elena whispered against the side of his neck as she nipped at the smooth skin just above his collarbone. She was already getting really turned on and she knew that Damon would love the naughty things she wanted to do to him. The obvious bulge in his pants was a boost of confidence and that's all Elena needed to continue with her wicked idea.

Her soft lips travelled over the expanse of his chest and abdomen as her hands were already working their way into Damon's pants. Elena quickly pulled his pants off, smirking up at him as she saw that he had gone commando. Damon watched his sweet Elena kneel in front of him, her fingers wrapping around his member as she looked up at him with those doe eyes that he had always thought had made her look so innocent and childish. But there was nothing innocent about the way she was moving her hand over him, how her lips closed over the tip of his cock, how she flicked her tongue over him and how she pulled back smirking.

"Shit! Elena!" Damon gripped the marble counter, trying hard not to grab her and just fuck her mouth, which, as harsh as it sounded, was not that bad…no one had actually complained about that before. But if Elena wanted to have her way with him, then he'd let her do anything she wanted. Damon moaned as Elena's lips engulfed him and her head bobbed up and down his shaft, her tongue massaging him expertly as she kept looking straight at him, not breaking eye contact.

Elena moaned around him as he hit the back of her throat and he tangled his fingers in her hair, urging her to keep going. She relaxed the muscles in the back of her throat and took him all the way in, eliciting a growl from Damon. He was so close that she could practically feel him throb inside her mouth and she involuntary swallowed around him.

"Fuck, Elena!" Damon groaned as he came, shooting his cum down her throat. Elena moaned too as she swallowed Damon's essence, seeing the pleasure she had given him written all over his face. She never thought that she would get so aroused by only pleasuring a man, but she was extremely horny and in desperate need of release.

"Not so innocent now, huh?" Elena whispered as she stood up and placed a small kiss in the corner of his mouth, teasingly running her tongue over his bottom lip. Damon growled and pulled her flush against him, turning around so that he could set her on top of the marble counter that he had almost destroyed.

"Damon!" Elena moaned as he started placing hot, open mouthed kisses down the side of her neck and his hands were exploring her body as the annoying ring of her phone resonated through the kitchen, breaking the moment. Damon groaned as he picked up the phone and saw the name of Elena's best friend on display.

"This is really not a good time, witch!" Damon stood between Elena's legs as she placed hot kisses over his exposed chest. She was paying no attention to the conversation because she just wanted to resume their activities, but it seemed like Bonnie had other plans.

"Oh…she's right here but she's busy…" Damon smirked as Elena pulled back, looking at him questioningly while Bonnie was talking on the other side. It seems like the witch actually had a good reason to interrupt so Damon handed Elena her phone with a huff.

"Here you go…" Elena picked up and Damon raised his eyebrows suggestively as he began nibbling at the skin just above her pulse point, making her squirm and bite her lip, muffling a moan.

"Okay Bonnie, I'll be right there…" Elena groaned as she hung up and pecked Damon on the lips before he stepped back, disentangling himself from her legs. Elena moaned in protest and glared at Damon as he placed his hands on her thighs.

"Bonnie needs to talk to me…I guess we'll continued this later" Damon pouted adorably as he heard the door open and close and Stefan's boots clink on the wooden floor as he made his way towards the kitchen. Elena seemed to be oblivious to Stefan's presence and she pulled Damon closer again, wrapping her legs around his torso and kissing him squarely on the lips, sweeping her warm tongue between his lips as she tugged at his raven locks.

"Good thing we don't have to eat on those counters…" Stefan spoke a little too loudly, making sure that Elena had hears him. Damon pulled back and a huge grin was plastered on his face.

"Wow Stef…you actually have a sense of humour…I'm so proud of you, bro…" Damon smirked as Elena jumped off of the counter and rolled her eyes.

"I'll get going…see you later" Elena kissed Damon quickly before running off the door, heading towards Bonnie's house, curious about what she had to tell her that was so important.

"Join me for a little victory drink?" Damon turned around and headed for the parlour, filling up two tumblers with his good bourbon and handing one to Stefan. The younger Salvatore was looking at Damon questioningly as he took the glass and drowned its contents in one gulp.

"Oh, right…you don't know…" Damon smirked as he sat down in one of the armchairs that were in front of the fireplace. He watched the flames dance as he began explaining Esther's plan to his brother.

"Mama Original decided that her children are abominations of nature and that they need to die. She linked them all together with a spell and so…what happens to one of them happens to all…well almost all…Elena saved Elijah so he's not actually going to die." Damon said as Stefan just kept staring at the fire.

"Well…as long as no one screws this up Klaus will finally be dead and so will be all of the Originals. I think it's a great turn of events…" Stefan said as he refilled his glass and gulped down the bourbon.

**_Meanwhile at the Mikaelson's:_**

Klaus was sitting on one of the leather couches, peacefully drawing as Rebekah and Kol started one of their banters. He was sick of their sibling's constant bickering even though he had to admit that Kol and Rebekah fighting was entertaining. A sly smile played at his lips as Kol mentioned Rebekah's late night outings and she threatened him that he's gonna lose his teeth if he wouldn't shut his mouth.

"I'm bored…" Kol sighed as he plumped down onto the cushy couch opposite to Klaus.

"Our sister is a strumpet but at least she's having fun...I need entertainment" Kol smirked as Rebekah shot him a death glare. Klaus was just shaking his head, still focused on his drawing.

"What are you waiting for? Go on...have at it"

"It's not fun to go alone...join me, Nick...it's the least you can do after sticking a dagger in my heart." Kol looked at him, smugly smiling as Klaus rolled his eyes and finally gave in.

"Okay...why not? I didn't have nearly enough to drink last night" Klaus jumped off of the couch and walked out of the room with Kol right behind him as Rebekah glared at them.

"Good riddance!" She yelled after them as they disappeared from her sight.

"Rebekah..." Elijah appeared in front of her, looking distressed and slightly worried.

"Not you too, Elijah..."

"I'm here to tell you something. Have you noticed Mother's strange behaviour?" He came closer, holding something in his hand that Rebekah couldn't see what it was.

"She's been dead for a thousand years. What's strange for her?" She replied, not caring about Elijah's sudden interest in their mother's behaviour. As far as she was concerned, their mother had just been adjusting.

"Burnt sage...she was doing a privacy spell..." He explained as he handed her the sage.

"You know she fancies such things...mother returned for one reason, Elijah...to make her family whole. She loves us. What trouble are you looking to find?" Rebekah's voice was firm, she truly believed in their mother, but Elijah had to tell her...he couldn't just let his siblings die like that... not when he could at least warn them about it.

"Rebekah...mother has put a spell on us...she linked us together so that when one dies we all do. Finn is on her side and she has the witches, too I guess. She plans on sacrificing Finn so that we'll all die." He left out the part about Elena saving him because he knew that his sister would not appreciate the fact that if the plan actually worked, then he'd be the only one to live.

"What? That can't be true, Elijah... mother would never do that. She loves us!" Rebekah's shocked expression said it all...she was beginning to see just how true his words were.

"We have to stop her and I think I know just the way..." Elijah didn't have time to respond before Rebekah sped out of the house, leaving him alone and worried about what she'd do next.

**_At Bonnie's house:_**

Elena was pacing in front of the bed where Bonnie and Caroline were sitting as she told them all about the spell and the Originals and how she had saved Elijah. The girls were listening to her and when she finished, Bonnie sighed as if she, too had something to share and _boy did she have something to share!_

"Speaking of Esther...you should know she came to see me and Abby this morning. She wanted to introduce herself...Abby and I helped bring her back. She's channelling our entire ancestor bloodline for power. And she thought she's being polite..." Bonnie explained in a light tone, but Elena couldn't help but worry. She really wanted to know more about this Original witch.

"OK...well is there something else I need to know about this?" Elena asked as she looked at her two best friends.

"The sacrifice happens tonight...they'll all be dead by the end of the night" Bonnie said matter-of-factly and Elena looked at her in disbelief while Caroline sighed.

"What?"

"It's a full moon. Esther needs to harvest the energy of a celestial event. She asked me and Abby to join her." Elena was totally in shock. This was all too good to be true...there had to be a catch. It would be too easy to get rid of Klaus this quick... But that's not the only problem they had. Elena thought about all of the drama going on with all of the supernatural shit.

"I'm gonna go home and just think this through...I want to know how can I help tonight, ok? You have to tell me anything that changes and I'll help Bonnie... Be careful..." Elena said as she walked out to her car and drove home.

It was definitely going to be a long day...as Elena got home she went into the kitchen and was currently pouring herself a cup of coffee as she heard a knock on the door. Could it be Damon? She hadn't seen him or talked to him since she left the Boarding House in the morning so he could have come to see her... Elena walked over to the front door and pulled it open to reveal a pissed off Original...

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading...<strong>

**I can't wait to hear your opinion on this chapter...who do you think is the Original who's waiting on Elena's doorstep? **

**I'm sorry if this seems to move on slowly, but I want to properly write all of the scenes and I hope it's not that boring...even though some of the scenes are from the show :)**

**Leave a review and let me know if you like it!****

**xx Rose**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello dearest readers! How've you been? I know I said I'd update faster, but I was on holiday and I didn't have time to write another chapter…I'm terribly sorry! I hope you'll like this chapter because soon after this...te real drama will begin...**

**Well…I want to thank you for the support and for reading this and I hope you'll continue leaving reviews and telling me what I can do to improve…**

**I own nothing…but if I owned Damon, I'd send him to thank you personally for reading my stories! ;) Here's chapter 12...Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Elena's POV:<strong>

I wasn't expecting to see Rebekah standing in front of me, with an expression that screamed danger. I wanted to slam the door in her pretty little blonde face, but I knew that would be to no avail. So I decided to actually ask her what she wants.

"Not so nice now are we? Well, Elena dear…you're coming with me…" Rebekah grabbed my arm, dragging me out of the house towards her car. Panic surged through my body as I looked around, trying to find a familiar face or something…anything that could help me escape. But I sighed in defeat, realizing that there was nothing I could do to escape her and, besides, it's not like she'd kill me; Klaus already warned her about hurting me.

"Where are you taking me?" I tried to sound strong and demand an answer, but she saw right through me, sensing just how nervous I was as she practically pushed me in her car, slamming the door behind me and speeding to the driver's side.

"Well if you need to know…I'm taking you to a place that I'm sure you'll love…" She smiled that smug, arrogant smile of hers that makes me want to slap it off her face. Rebekah drove us into the woods, going further than I'd been before and I started to get a bit scared by the mere thought of being alone with the bitch in the middle of the forest where no one could see or hear us.

The car stopped as we reached a clearing, but I couldn't see anything special about this particular part of the woods besides a few rocks and I was starting to get really nervous about the things that this evil blonde could do to me. She quickly got out of the car and I followed her outside, watching intently as she strode over to those rocks.

Before I had time to ask anything I saw her kick the ground hard enough that it collapsed in front of me. Curiously enough there seemed to be a system of tunnels hidden under the earth and Rebekah turned towards me, an evil glint in her eyes as she grabbed my arm and sped us inside of the tunnels.

"What are we doing here?" I gasped, jumping back from her grasp as I looked around, seeing massive stone walls that stretched around me, a couple of tunnels leading away from me in different directions.

"Well…not much…unless you try to run. In which case I get to kill you" Rebekah's grin made me cringe. But I understood what was this all about: I was leverage and they'd probably force Damon into doing something to stop Esther's plan. _Damn it! _

She disappeared from my sight, leaving me alone. I didn't know how much time did I have, but I didn't want to waste any of it so I pulled out my phone. No signal…_Shit! _Things turned from bad to worse in a matter of seconds when Rebekah came back, holding her phone as if to take a picture.

"Alright love, now look into the camera"

"What are you doing?"

"Shooting a picture to inspire your boyfriend." Her voice was full of venom and the look in her eyes made me cringe. What could Damon do to stop Esther?

"I guess you think I had this coming…after what I did to you…?" I take a deep breath not knowing how to get the information out of her.

"You know…I don't know what I want more. To find out we're saved or to find out that it's alright to kill you."

"This isn't my fault. I wanted to get rid of Klaus. At one point so did you… I didn't know your mom was planning on killing all of you" I tried to make a point and prove that there's nothing I could've done to prevent this because either I gave Esther my blood willingly or she'd have taken it forcefully.

"Do you think I want to spend what could be the last few hours of my life having idle chit chat with the girl who literally stabbed me in the back? Of course not! But for some reason everyone seems to want to bend over backwards to save your life which is _incredibly _annoying but makes you the perfect hostage!" Rebekah snapped at me, yelling in my face and the mad look she sported made shivers run down my spine.

"So why don't you sit down and shut up before I ruin everything by ripping your head off." Her menacing words had the desired effect on me and I backed away, almost tripping over a rock as I tried to get as far away from her as possible. I sat down slowly, watching her as I tried to keep my calm.

* * *

><p><strong>Damon's POV<strong>

I entered the Grill and immediately spotted Ric at the bar with his sexy psycho doctor and I decided to head over to them. I couldn't find Elena and I was hoping that Alaric knew something about her or at least that he had talked to her.

"Buddy! I thought I might find you here…" I smirked at the teacher and then turned to greet his companion…even though I couldn't actually say that I was pleased to see her.

"Are you on a date with miss psycho doctor over here?" I didn't give a damn about their date actually but I wanted to see Ric's reaction…I needed a distraction after all and they were the first people that crossed my path. Well…I pretty much wanted to get on their nerves a bit, but I had to keep in mind that there was a reason why I was here and that was to find Elena…

"Damon…we've been thinking about the attacks and we think that the killer is a vampire…" I heard Ric begin to argue with me, but he trailed off and I looked up at him to see what had caused him to shut up. His eyes were set on the entrance door and I looked that way, spotting two of my favorite Originals…Klaus and Kol entering the Grill.

"What are they doing here?" He asked instead and I turned to him, not knowing what the hell to make of this because by the looks of it, these two didn't know anything about Elena's whereabouts and I was kind of counting on one of them to have something to do with her apparent disappearance.

"I don't know…but I think we are about to find out." I whispered to Ric because I knew that they'd probably heard what we were talking about so…there was no sense in denying it. And I was totally right by the way…

"Oh come on now…let's not go blaming the new family in town just 'cause you lot got yourselves a killer at larch." Klaus approached us, as always intruding on the conversation as he and his little brother took a seat at the bar.

"Don't mind us, my brother and I are just here to let off some steam…" He added as he smiled and I smirked, noting that pretty-boy, Kol was looking at Ric's date a little too intently. I wondered what was the deal with that, but it was not that important so I studied them closely, trying to see if they gave away any info about Elena.

"Okay then…I hope you won't drink your way through the liquor supply of the Grill" Sarcasm was always one of my forte's and I had the pleasure of seeing Klaus' smile falter as Ric led Meredith towards a pool table, signaling for me to join them.

"Oh…why don't you join us, Damon? I'm sure that with your high alcohol tolerance we'll drink more than enough." Klaus seemed awfully unaware of his mother's plans so I was a bit hesitant as to accepting his offer, but I could really use a drink right now.

"I'm not one to refuse a drink…" I said, smiling at them smugly as the bartender filled 3 glasses of whisky. I can practically feel Alaric's eyes drilling holes into my skull, but he doesn't say anything and I can hear that he has sent a text. All I can do is hope that he told Blondie and Witchy and even Stefan to look for Elena.

In the meanwhile I drown my drink and tell the bartender to leave the bottle because we all know how hard it is for a vampire to get a buzz. Especially for an Original vampire and I thought I could at least find out where the other Originals are…and if they have Elena with them by any chance.

I didn't really get much time to even begin questioning the Originals when I saw Stefan enter the Grill, coming to the bar and discreetly motioning for me to follow him. As I was about to stand up I saw Blondie walking in and she scowled at me, but once again motioned for me to go towards Stefan. She appears to be the bait for Klaus and I got the signal…_I'm going, I'm going…jeez! _

"Well…thanks for the drink, Klaus…Kol…but I think I'll go back to my old drinking buddy, Ric!" I smiled sarcastically and stood up from the bar and before Klaus had time to argue, I walked towards the pool table. I could hear that Kol noticed Caroline and made a commentary about noticing her at the ball and I smirked as I heard Klaus' lovely response about tearing out his liver if he says another word about the "stunning" blonde…

I rolled my eyes at the Original's antiques, but as I looked at Stefan I could see that he had one too many frowning lines on his forehead, meaning that there was something bad going on and it was serious.

"What's wrong?" I keep my voice low so that the Originals from the bar wouldn't hear me but Stefan doesn't tell me a thing. Instead he hands me his shiny black I-phone and I immediately start reading the text that's on the screen.

"_I have your pathetic little doppelganger…so if you want to save her life I want you to help me stop mother. She is drawing power from your witches' bloodline. That line needs to be broken so I suggest you find them and kill at least one of them before anything happens to Elena. You have until 9:06 pm to find them or I will kill Elena. Xoxo Rebekah" _

"How super specific of her…What's at 9:06?" I whisper to Stefan and he signals me to go discuss this outside. I hurriedly make my way through the crowd and as we walk into the alley outside the Grill I turn towards my brother, expecting an answer.

"By 9:07 the moon will be full and Esther will have the power she needs to end them…" Stefan explained and I went over the details once again in my mind.

"So we have to kill one of our Bennett witches to break their bloodline and then the Original Witch won't have the power to kill them. Basically it's either Elena or a witch…" There was no doubt that the obvious choice was going to be Elena…but knowing my Elena I wasn't so sure she'd agree to killing one of her friends.

"OR…we could just dagger one of them and find Elena before the sacrifice" I was not about to risk all that I had gained for a stupid witch. I didn't want Elena to hate me for having killed yet another of her friend's relatives. It was bad enough when Bonnie's "Grams" died and she blamed me for it…I didn't need a do over.

I couldn't even think of Stefan doing it because he was far too vulnerable and he felt guilty enough already for his recent slip-ups under Klaus' control. Even though there was no chance that I'd admit it, but I cared about my brother and I didn't really want to drown him in guilt.

"Caroline got Klaus out so we can go in and have Alaric stake Kol with the dagger now…" Stefan said, after reading a text and I snapped out of my thoughts, smirking as I pulled out the dagger from my jacket and walked back towards the Grill.

As we made our way towards the pool table I saw Kol talking to Meredith and Alaric came to me to take the dagger. The damn thing happened so fast that I only saw Meredith luring Kol outside as we followed, catching his limp body once Ric had daggered him.

We were about to dump his body into one of the storage rooms outside the Grill when we were met with one furious hybrid. Klaus sped over to his brother and ripped the dagger out of his chest, pushing Alaric into the wall and Stefan onto the stairs.

"I should've killed you months ago…" He looked at me and his eyes held that evil glint that was actually intimidating after that demonstration of his speed and power. But I was smart and I knew exactly what to tell him so I did.

"Do it! It's not gonna stop Esther from killing _you_…" Now I got him…this got his attention.

"What did you say about my mother?"

"You didn't know I was friends with your mommy? Yeah…we have a lot in common. She hates you as much as I do…" That being said, Klaus growled, rushing towards me and I really thought that he would kill me. I've never been happier to hear Elijah's voice as I was then because Klaus stopped in his tracks and turned towards him.

"What did mother do? What did she do, Elijah?" The Original was standing at the top of the stairs, looking as if he was debating whether to tell Klaus or not about the whole situation. He sighed and pulled something out of his jacket pocket and descended the stairs. I was fairly certain that he wanted to tell Klaus everything, but instead he addressed me.

"Tell me where the witches are or Rebekah is going to kill Elena…" My eyes widened and I glanced at the big tower clock, seeing that we still had time until 9:06 and it still was weird that Elijah knew about Rebekah…

"My sister tends to be a bit unpredictable…so when I heard that Elena was missing I knew that Rebekah had something to do with it. Believe me…she's not safe with my sister wherever they are. I suggest that one of you goes after her and one of you comes with us to try to prevent the completion of the spell."

Wow…now I don't know which one will be worse…to go searching for Elena all around Mystic Falls _OR_ to go on with the Originals and kill one of the Bennett's…

"Brother…I can go with them and you can go look for Elena" Stefan stood up and came to stand right in front of me, probably knowing that I was on the verge of exploding from the pent up frustrations of not being able to do anything about Elena's disappearance…

I was grateful in one way that he understood me, but I still didn't feel like it was a good idea to let Stefan go with the Originals. On the one hand there was Elena…the woman that I love and on the other there was my brother which was emotionally unstable and on the brick of falling off the wagon again and going on a killing spree.

Also…Stefan said he had turned off his switch and didn't care about anything right now. Of course I didn't entirely believe him, but there was a tiny chance that baby bro would screw us over if he went with the Originals and allow the sacrifice to take place regardless of what happens to Elena. I would've never said it out loud but I was scared, scared for Elena and for my brother.

What the hell was I supposed to do? Leave my brother to walk off with the enemy and go around town looking for Elena so that Rebekah wouldn't kill her…? OR go with them and finish the job so that my saint brother could save my girl and be the hero as always? Fuck! It wasn't much of a choice…but it was obvious what I would do…

"Elijah…do you have any idea of where Elena is?" I turned towards him and he looked at me steadily as he nodded- NO.

"Damn it! We have to go and stop Esther… and we have to hurry up and finish this thing so that Rebekah will release Elena because things might get dirty if not…"

I was trying to sound tough and I was already heading towards my Camaro with Stefan hot on my heels. I saw Klaus and Elijah dragging Kol to a car near-by and I knew they were not going to be far behind so as soon as we were both in the car, I stepped on the gas pedal and sped on the street towards the old witches' house to stop Esther and get Elena back soon hopefully.

* * *

><p><strong>SO…I know this isn't much but I wanted to post it so that you could have a little something to read…<strong>

**BTW…I just got home and I am starting to write new chapters for all my other stories and I hope I'll get back to normal now that the summer break is almost over. Anyhow…I hope you haven't given up on me and that you'll stay with me on this story as the drama will come in the near future for Damon and Elena…**

**PLease REVIEW and...if you have read the books and you have a fav scene...let me know so that I can begin writing the next chapter of 'Too hot for TV'!**

**Thanks for reading! xoxo Rose**


	13. Chapter 13

**I know I've been MIA for a pretty long while, but senior year has been keeping me busy and I barely had time to think much less to write.**

**Thanks again for the constant support and I hope you'll like the next few chapters because there is going to be drama coming to Mystic Falls. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or any of the characters, but I'd sure as hell want to…**

"It's all done now…Mother has disappeared along with Finn and we are all alive still, so I guess you held your end of the deal" Klaus's tone was actually somewhat grateful…well as much as a bastard like him can manage.

It had all gone down pretty smoothly. The only kink in our plan was that Bonnie's mother had to become a vampire, but it was either her or Elena and it was obvious who I chose to save. Now all that needed to be done was get Elena back and hope that she wouldn't hate me all that much for having to kill her best friend's mother.

Of course it could've been Stefan killing her, but as usual…my stupid conscience kicked in at the worst time possible and I did the dirty work instead of my brother. Now Bonnie probably hated me more than she had ever before and Elena might think badly of me, but I couldn't have let Stefan become the villain everyone thinks he is.

"I'll go look for my sister and I give you my word that Elena will be home safely soon after I find them."

"Do you really think I'd let you go alone?" I said, barely managing to conceal my rage as I saw Stefan step in front of me, silently warning me not to do anything stupid.

"I'm the only one who can control Rebekah so I suggest you go home and wait. I gave you my word and I intend on bringing Elena to you as soon as I find her." I should really stop trusting Originals, but this was my best shot at getting Elena back so I bit my tongue and even that didn't help tune down my temper and therefore I sped right in Klaus' face and hissed at him.

"If Elena's not with me in 1 hour…"

"What then? Are you gonna kill me, Damon?" Klaus' mocking voice interrupted me and I glared at him, ready to throw a punch straight into his nose when his hand shot up and he grabbed me by the neck in a fierce grip that had me quite literally off my feet.

"I can kill you right here, with only the slightest effort so don't tempt me!" I was choking and his grip didn't loosen until Elijah stepped forward, tugging on Klaus' arm. I fell to my knees, gasping as I clutched at my neck, feeling the intense pain still linger a little longer.

I stood up and clenched my fists as I walked away, still very much angry and wishing I had more power so that I didn't have to rely on Klaus of all people to bring my girlfriend back to me. Stefan was with me in the car as we drove to the Boarding House, but neither one of us spoke a word during the ride home.

**Elena's POV:**

I don't know how long we've been standing here. It felt like hours but for all I know it could've been only minutes. The cold stone surrounding me was starting to freak me out as if it was closing in on me and I never thought I was claustrophobic, but right now I might as well have been.

Panic surged through me as I thought of Damon and what could happen if he didn't succeed in whatever Rebekah wanted him to do. There was no way that I was going to stand being trapped in here for much longer and I desperately needed to see something other than rocks. I needed to see Damon.

Rebekah had been standing there, checking her manicure for far too long now and I didn't dare talk to her at first, but I wanted to know what was going on so I decided to ask her. Before I even opened my mouth, I saw her standing and looking at one of the tunnels warily.

"Who's there?" I asked, not knowing whether I should feel relieved or frightened by who was about to come out of the shadows.

"Relax, sister…it's just me…your favorite brother" Klaus said, appearing out of nowhere and smiling smugly as he strode into the cave.

"What are you doing here? Where's Damon?" I hurriedly ask as I see him stepping closer to me and smirking as I take a step back.

"I'm here to take you back to him, love… I saw that you had made much progress since the last time we saw each other. My compulsion wasn't that bad, right?" He looked at me straight in the eye and I suddenly felt like throwing up. It had been easy to pretend that I didn't remember that he compelled me, but deep down I knew that he had told me to stop feeling guilty and to give in and be with Damon.

"You compelled her?" Rebekah shrieked from behind Klaus, making him turn towards her and nod, not actually giving away what he had compelled me to do, but confirming that I could actually be compelled. I swallowed hard as I saw Rebekah's evil grin.

"Well…that's convenient." She mused as she stepped around Klaus and strode over towards me with an expression that made me cringe.

I could feel my heart beating erratically and I was sure that both Originals were very much aware of that and my nervousness made Rebekah smirk. Before I had time to register it, her hand snatched my vervain necklace and tossed it to the side, making me gasp. This was not a good sign…

"Don't do anything stupid, Rebekah…" Klaus tried to interfere, but I knew he wouldn't actually stop Rebekah from compelling me. I gulped as she stared at me, probably musing over the various ideas of compulsion. What I didn't assume was that she'd be more pissed off at Damon not at her.

"I want you to go back to being with the other Salvatore…You'll go back to Stefan and push Damon away, tell him that it was a mistake and that you don't love him. Be sure to let him know that you made a wrong choice and that you realized it was still Stefan that you love. Oh… and I need you to forget this…" Her eyes were boring into my soul and her words cut through my heart. Rebekah was being cruel, much worse than Klaus had ever been and I felt a tear escape my eye as I repeated her words. Then as if I were in a trance, I blinked and came to.

"Klaus? What are you doing here? Where's Stefan?" I asked panicked as I saw that I was alone with not one, but two Originals and I only wanted to get out of there, run to Stefan and take him back because I felt like I needed to.

"That was cruel, Rebekah… but I'll let it slide for now… Let's get out of here" Klaus said and I suddenly felt really confused, but I didn't know why exactly. I probably just need to get home and I'll figure it out later.

**Damon's POV: **

Where the hell were they? I was at my fifth glass of bourbon already and the wait was really driving me mad. I couldn't just sit around and wait for Klaus to keep his word. I should've gone with him, make sure that Elena was safe and that he brought her back. How could I have been stupid enough to trust Klaus of all people?

And now I'm pacing through the parlor, listening intently for a car or a heartbeat that might mean that Elena was there. To top it all off, my baby bro was sitting on the couch, his eyes boring holes into my back as I tried to ignore him.

"Could you stop staring at me, brother?" I snap as I turn to face him, making my way towards the liquor cabinet to try and calm my nerves with more of my precious bourbon.

"Believe it or not, Damon, I'm worried too." Here we go… I just knew that he was still his brooding old self. He just needed a little push, but I don't give a damn about his humanity right now. I don't even care that he pretty much said that he was worried about my girlfriend, which would imply that his feelings for Elena were actually the humanity he tried to switch off.

"I still love her, Damon…" It was barely a whisper, but I heard it loud and clear. My mind was replaying it again and again, making me angry with the sheer simplicity of the statement.

"This is not the time, Stefan…" I try and deflect from the subject because we have more pressing matters at our hands.

There was silence for a few moments before we both heard the front door open and we sped towards the entrance, seeing Elena with Klaus. Relief washed over me, but was swiftly replaced by hurt and disappointment as I saw Elena brush over me in her rush to hug Stefan.

"Stefan!" She jumped in my brother's arms and I was just left staring at them as Stefan held her tight. What the hell was wrong with her? I should've been the one holding her like that…not my brother. I tried to make sense of this, but I couldn't hide the hurt I felt and Stefan pulled back from her.

The next thing I knew was Elena kissing him, her small hands cupping his face affectionately as she used to do to me just a few hours ago. This was very wrong!

"Elena! What the hell is wrong with you?" I shouted, not giving a flying fuck of how desperate and jealous I sounded. I wanted an explanation for her irrational behavior and I needed it now!

"Damon… Being away from you both made me realize what I wanted. I missed Stefan, Damon…I made a mistake and now I'm going to make things right." Her words were cutting straight to my heart. It was one thing seeing her with my brother like this before, but now that I had a taste of how it was to be with Elena…I couldn't stand it.

The feeling of dread that had been there since Elena's confession of love was back full force and it hurt like a bitch. I knew going into this that I needed to think about the possibility that Elena still had feelings for Stefan but I never thought that she'd go back to him in this way. I've never felt such heartache in my long life…not even with Katherine and I didn't know what the fuck I was supposed to do.

Even Stefan was fazed by the situation and he looked at me with confusion, but I could read between the lines and I knew that he was silently begging me to understand, to back off like I always do. And even though nobody would think of it, I still loved my little brother, with all of his flaws and I knew he needed help to feel like himself again.

It killed me to see them like this, but when I looked at Elena, her eyes were empty; they didn't hold the love that they used to when she looked at me. Her chocolate colored eyes used to be able to melt my heart because of the love they held, but now…she was looking straight through me…like I was just a ghost and it pained me to see the drastic change.

"I don't love you Damon…" The moment she turned back to my brother I knew that she had made her choice, I knew exactly the words she was about to speak.

"I love you, Stefan" How did life get so fucked up in just a few hours? I have no fucking clue, but there's an emptiness inside me that threatens to overpower me. I can't think, I can't even breathe as I watch Stefan's eyes water when Elena confesses her eternal love again.

I have no idea when I decide to move, but I find myself standing in the middle of the woods, alone and with an all consuming black hole eating away at me. I feel numb, like my body is not my body anymore…or actually like I don't have a body. There were so many thoughts crossing though my mind that I felt like my head might just explode. I can't explain the multitude of emotions coursing through me, but I wanted them to stop and nothing's better than a good, old fashioned fight for taking away the emotion.

So I sped off to find someone worth fighting with. Or maybe just drown my sorrows first?

**What do you think? Did you like the little twist or not? It might've been a bit cruel, but the plot has to thicken or else the story would've been boring…**

**There's only about a week till season 4 starts and I can't wait to see what happens! I might actually finish writing a chapter for a new vampy story so… yeah…stay tuned!**

**Review and let me know what you think should happen next!**

**Thanks again for reading!**

**xo Rose **


	14. Chapter 14

**OMG! I can't express how sorry I am for not writing in such a long time! I know I'm terrible, but I had so much stuff to do and I hadn't really had time to sit down and write a full chapter.**

**Anyhow…thanks for reading and I hope you'll enjoy the ride as the story goes on. I don't really know what to do with it, but I'll ask your opinion when time comes and it'll reach the turning point.**

**Here's chapter 14:**

* * *

><p><strong>Elena's POV:<strong>

The moment I've arrived at the Boarding House and I had seen the Salvatore brothers kept playing over and over in my mind. I had a feeling that there was something terribly wrong with the whole scene that unraveled just a few hours ago but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Running straight into Stefan's arms had felt almost mechanical, like I was supposed to do that no matter what and it bothered me that Damon had reacted that way. I couldn't really remember what was the reason that I was so adamant about loving Stefan and why I said those things to Damon, but, again, it felt like that was what I was supposed to do.

The gnawing feeling of confusion was eating away at me and I really needed to clear my head so that's why I was still awake, staring at the ceiling as Stefan slept peacefully next to me. There was something really wrong about all of this. My mind was reeling and despite the fact that I was trying hard to think about everything that had transpired earlier, I couldn't really figure things out.

Looking at Stefan's face I felt calm, comfortable and I knew I loved him, but still there was that nagging voice in my head telling me something wasn't right. My heart ached and my body wasn't responding in any way as I lay there in Stefan's arms, my head resting on his shoulder.

It was as if my body craved someone else's hands wrapped around me and I couldn't really understand the feelings I had. All I knew was that my mind was telling me that I loved Stefan; that I was in the arms of the man I was supposed to be and that I should stay here with him and not question the way my heart ached.

My thoughts were all over the place, images of the other Salvatore brother flashing through my brain as I tried to figure out what had happened, how did Damon actually managed to get to me. I had been with Damon…I had _kissed_ Damon and I had had sex with him…but now I knew I had to push him away, to break his heart and I didn't even know why.

My mind wandered to the night we made love, my body reacting to the memories of Damon kissing me, backing me into the side of his car and taking me up the stairs to his bedroom. My stomach fluttered as I remembered the way Damon's lips felt when they touched my skin, his teeth lightly grazing over my neck. An image of Damon standing between my legs, his tongue working over my clit and those electric blue eyes boring into hers flashed through my mind and I had to get out of bed because my body was already aching and I didn't want to wake Stefan up.

How was I going to explain to Stefan that I had been thinking about what his brother did to me and that my clit was already throbbing only from thinking about Damon?

I made my way to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on my face, trying to breathe normally as I stared in the mirror. Who was I? What was happening to me? And why couldn't I shake the image of Damon's naked body over mine out of my head? Why couldn't I stop thinking about how Damon's thrusts were driving me insane with pleasure and how his lips traveled all over my skin?

Why was I not thinking about Stefan, the man I loved?

There were so many questions that I needed to answer and I just couldn't. It was frustrating to feel this way, to feel the urge to run to Damon but know that I couldn't, I must not. I loved Stefan and as much as I thought about the fact that I didn't love Damon I still felt like that was something that I wasn't allowed to do, like I was forced to deny my feelings.

My head was throbbing and the pain would intensify the more I thought about Damon and I felt like it might explode. I decided that I needed to get out of here, to try and calm down. Maybe there was a stash of painkillers somewhere in the Boarding House.

I descended the stairs and headed for the kitchen, but still the only thing I could think about was the way that Damon had stormed out of the house and the way that my heart ached when I told him that I had made a mistake. Truth be told, it all felt surreal and I really felt obliged to say that, like there was a force pushing the words out of my mouth; like there were strings that controlled my body to move to Stefan and like my heart was caged and restrained, so that I wasn't allowed to feel anything else other than love for Stefan.

There was a massive contradiction between what I remembered and what my mind dictated me in these last few hours. I could still feel Damon's skin on mine, the fire that he ignited in my body, the rightness and the love that I had felt while holding him close. The way he whispered my name, the way I whispered that I loved him…those were so fresh in my memory and so utterly overwhelming that I was struggling to breathe normally.

I hadn't even noticed that I was standing in the parlor before I looked down and saw my hands gripping the leather couch hard enough to make my knuckles turn white. There was something incredibly wrong with all of this and I hardly had the time to compose myself a bit because I noticed a dark figure standing in front of the fireplace, a glass in his hands.

That can only be one person.

"Damon…" I whispered as I saw him turn around and face me. I wished he hadn't. His face was paler than usual, his eyes dark and frightening. There was no hint of emotion on his face as he stared me down and I felt my skin tingle as his eyes roamed my body. There was something definitely wrong because my body was reacting so strongly to him and my mind was forcing me to back away.

Again, my head was pounding and I had to actually close my eyes tightly in order to stop the dizziness that overcame me. There was no way I could describe the contradictory feelings I was having upon seeing Damon. It physically hurt to not be able to run into his arms and I knew that he was furious since I chose Stefan again, but I had no control over my words and actions at the time. It was weird and I couldn't even stand up properly as I leaned over the couch.

Damon ran to me instantly as he saw that my knees gave away, but as I felt his arms gently come around my waist, I felt those strings controlling my body again, and I pushed him away. The thing was that I _wanted_ his hands all over me, but that I knew only one thing that kept repeating in my mind like an order: to push Damon away.

I felt fifty shades of fucked up as I looked up at Damon and saw the hurt in his eyes. There couldn't be a worse thing in the world than what I was feeling now and I had to simply do as that voice inside my head told me so that I could be able to stand even though that meant going against what my heart was begging me to do.

"Get away from me, Damon!" I shouted and as I saw the pain flash through his eyes, I felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders and I was able to stand on my own again, my breathing steadying.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Elena?" He shouted as I was struggling with my inner demons, my thoughts focused on following that order, the one which said that I must stay away from Damon and love Stefan. It was so confusing and my head was still pounding so I had to stir my thought away from Damon and just force my body to move towards the kitchen.

His words rang through my head, but it was like there was a haze that settled over my brain and I almost felt like I was dreaming. It was hard to register anything as my feet carried me towards the kitchen and I suddenly realized that I was leaning over the sink as Damon followed me.

I couldn't look at him, couldn't even think of him right now because it physically hurt me. Still…I could feel his concern and confusion even if we weren't actually communicating at the moment. I felt my body enveloped in his scent as he stepped behind me and I knew that his touch was going to make me lose it, but I bit my lip because I wanted to feel his arms around me.

The moment his skin made contact with mine it was as if my body came to life and my mind shut down. I knew there was something extremely wrong with me because I knew that there was no way someone could have such contradictory feelings at once. It was as if my body wouldn't function properly without Damon, but at the same time, it couldn't accept his presence.

The headache intensified and I struggled to keep from crying out in pure pain. I could faintly hear Damon whisper, asking me what was wrong…what I felt, but his voice was distant and I felt myself slip into the darkness. The last thing my eyes registered was the concerned pale blue eyes staring at me, then nothing.

* * *

><p>I wish there was some way of explaining what had happened to me, but I didn't even know who I was anymore. There were so many different emotions coursing through my head that I really couldn't recognize them all at once.<p>

How was I supposed to understand myself if one day I was sleeping with Damon, making love to him and confessing my love _to_ _him_ and the next day I was kidnapped and all I could think of was that I wanted to go to Stefan and that I loved him, that I had to push Damon away and break his heart?

I didn't even know what was going on with me…but as I opened my eyes I saw that I was in Stefan's room again, bright green eyes watching me as I came to.

"Elena…how are you feeling?" His hand was holding mine, his eyes searching mine.

"I'm fine now…Just…what happened, Stefan?" My voice broke and I could feel tears prick my eyes. There was something really wrong with me, my emotions were uncontrollable and I felt stupid for not knowing what to make of them.

"You fainted, Elena…Damon said you were acting really strange and that you were in pain…that he followed you into the kitchen and that you broke down, you started crying and you yelled out. That's when I woke up terrified and ran over to you, but you were already unconscious."

There was pain in his eyes and I felt the urge to cry and to console him all together and tell him that it was nothing, but I could see it in his eyes that he knew there was something wrong.

"Elena…why did you come back to me? Why did you tell Damon that you don't love him?" Stefan's voice was low and I knew that he was hurting just as much as Damon, but I couldn't really answer his question with more than a simple sentence.

"It was a mistake." The words were out of my mouth before I even thought about them, but I knew that Stefan wasn't happy with that.

"Elena…you chose him! You made it pretty clear that you loved my brother and that you were happy. What changed?" He was yelling now. I couldn't really answer his question, but I wanted to.

"I have to push Damon away…I needed to be back with you" I shouted back at him, not giving a damn about who might listen. I didn't want to start thinking about Damon but the moment I saw him standing in front of the door I felt my heart break.

"Why?" Stefan demanded, but I couldn't tear my eyes from Damon, who seemed to be taken aback by all of this. As I stared into his eyes, I felt the headache come back full force and the pain was so intense that I had to look away from him, back to Stefan.

"It hurts!" I yelled as I grabbed a pillow and buried my head into it, letting out a shriek of pain.

"What hurts, Elena?" Damon came to sit right next to me and Stefan seemed shocked at my reaction. I couldn't do this anymore…and I looked up at Damon, recoiling as he laid hand gently on my shoulder.

"It hurts to look at you, to think about you, Damon!" I was almost sobbing now and I could see that both Salvatore brothers were trying hard to make sense of what I was telling them.

"I need to get out of here!" I whispered as I stood up suddenly, throwing the pillow onto the bed and dashing for the door. I knew that one of them would try to stop me from leaving and sure enough, Stefan was in front of me, blocking my way out.

"Elena…look at me!" He demanded and I saw Damon hadn't moved from his spot on the bed so I looked into Stefan's eyes, silently pleading him to take the pain away.

"Rebekah…" Stefan whispered as he looked back at Damon and I saw realization flash through his green eyes.

"Elena, when was the last time you ingested vervain?" His voice was gentle and his hands cupped my face, making me look straight into his eyes.

"I don't know…" I answered honestly as I saw Damon stand up and move towards us.

"That bitch compelled her?" Damon yelled and Stefan smiled faintly as he nodded. I was shocked and hurt, realizing that that feeling of wrongness was caused by compulsion. I couldn't remember if Rebekah had actually compelled me, but it made sense.

"Stefan…Damon…please make it stop!"I sobbed as I hugged Stefan closer, needing the comfort of his embrace more than ever. Although I wanted to run into Damon's arms there was still that nagging feeling that I must not.

"I'm going to kill her!" I heard Damon yell and when I looked up, I noticed that he had disappeared and I was truly frightened about what Damon was about to do so I looked up at Stefan and he nodded.

"You're going to be fine, Elena." Stefan placed a feather-like kiss on my forehead and pulled his phone out of his pocket, immediately dialing a number.

"We need your help!"

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it…they figured it out.<strong>

**What do you think is going to happen next? Who did Stefan call and how is this going to unfold? If you have any suggestions, please pass them on!**

**So… I don't think that there will be many more chapters to this, but I want to know what you think…**

**Anyhow…thank you so much for reading and please leave a review!**

**Xo Rose**


End file.
